School Days
by My tiny baby-blue tinted world
Summary: Modern school AU with all the characters kind of mixed into one story. A mix between American and English school system (cos hey, Star Wars isn't normal is it :p ) Obi/Satine Ani/Padmé (Leia/Han Luke/Mara) only later though so be patient.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, except Theresa.

**Ahsoka POV:**

Stepping into a new school, just like I have done many times in the past never gets any easier. Everything's so new and so alien. It's quite scary actually, especially when two lads, obviously footballers run past, shouting bloody murder whilst throwing the ball between them. Both had blonde hair, but one was darker, more like light brown and had hazel eyes and the other had the most beautiful blue eyes ive ever seen. O god, he saw me staring and winked! O god! I hurried on down the corridor, trying to find the reception. SHIT!  
"I'm so sorry."  
I stammered, bending down to pick up all the dropped books. I had walked into a tall ginger girl with piercing blue-grey eyes.  
"Don't worry about it sweetie."  
She giggled, bending down to help me.  
"I'm Theresa. Theresa-Wan Kenobi."  
She said smiling and handing me my books. I smiled in acknowledgement.  
"Ahsoka Tano. I'm new here."  
I replied, returning her smile nervously. She merely laughed. I was about to protest at being laughed at, when she spoke again,  
"I'm sorry, but you just look so scared. Need help?"  
This time I couldn't help smiling at this girl, she was obviously a genuine person and by the amount of nods she was getting from random passers-by, she was a very good person to make friends with. I nodded in acceptance to her offer of help and she looped her arm through mine. The guy she had been talking to before I banged into her looped his arm through my other and they began marching me to the reception.  
"Oh by the way, this is Lux Bonteri. Who is being unusually quiet? You must be magic Miss Tano!"  
The rest of the journey to the reception was filled with Theresa just sprouting off random things like that. She was a very funny person, who I had to admit, I liked her and could see myself spending more time with her and even with Lux. We finally arrived at the reception and I was given a timetable and a map. Lux and Theresa got their new timetables as well, but Theresa, I don't know why, got an extra. It turned out I was in the same home room as Lux and the same math psychology and science. Well at least I know someone. Suppose it's a good thing I rolled up at the start of the year. So I'm not the ONLY one wandering around trying to find their lessons, well more so than everyone else.  
"Right, we've still got ages before home room starts, wannna come and meet our people?"  
Theresa asked, while looking and grinning at her own timetable and the other she was comparing it to. T nodded and followed her, stuffing my timetable into a book.

**Lux POV:  
**I felt Theresa elbow me in the ribs as we walked away from the reception, as I turned to look at her I saw her trying valiantly to hold in laughter. She winked at me then had to bite her lip. I just rolled my eyes. Theresa-Wan Kenobi may be a year older than me, but she has the maturity level of an elementary schooler. We eventually found our group, sat outside on the steps, just like they always are when it's sunny. Han and Anakin were throwing a ball around, really violently actually, Obi-Wan was sprawled on the wall with his I-pod on, oblivious to the world. A bit further away Padmé and Satine stood whispering; no doubt gossiping already, T had to strongly resist the urge to roll my eyes.  
OMG guys, you'll never guess what!" two brown haired 17 year olds ran up to us both grinning manically. Obi-Wan sighed and took his head phones out to listen and Padmé and Satine joined the group when they heard Luke and Leia's shout.  
"Obi-Wan and Satine finally got together?"  
Anakin suggested cheekily, winking at his scowling best friend who was gradually going bright red, matching the colour Satine was going to a T.  
"No. Better!"  
Leia shrieked while Luke caught the ball that Han and Anakin had been throwing and sat on it.  
"We can drive! We passed our tests last week!"  
Leia shrieked as Anakin kicked the ball out from under his younger brother, causing him to fall to the ground.  
"God squirt you kept that quiet! We live in the same house and I didn't know!"  
Anakin asked his brother as he helped him up. Han retrieved the ball and sat on it like Luke had been earlier.  
"Just didn't tell you. You've not been in much over vacation though so it wasn't too hard."  
Luke smirked before him and Leia were smothered with our congratulations.  
"Hey! New friend T?"  
Han asked, finally noticing Ahsoka.  
"No. Me and Lux just kidnapped her 'cos we thought she would like our delightful company. Obi don't even say a thing about my grammar!"  
She directed at Obi-Wan who had opened his mouth to correct her but quickly shut it as she carried on.  
"No she's new. People, meet Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, meet; Han Solo, Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Naberrie, Satine Kryze, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa and my twin, Obi-Wan."  
Theresa introduced our group one by one and she got a nod from each in return.  
"Ahsoka's new and she's in your year Luke and Leia. I think you're in the same home room as well. Ask Lux"  
Theresa added, pushing Ahsoka forward before rummaging in her bag.  
"And Obi, I've got you new timetable. You're with me a lot of the time I'm sorry to say, and you've got Latin this year for some reason."  
Theresa laughed, dangling her twin's timetable in front of his face. And laughing more as he groaned.  
Luke, Leia Ahsoka and I all pulled out our timetables to compare.  
"So you're in the same science, history, English and psychology as me."  
Luke concluded after studying both their timetables and handing Ahsoka's on to Leia.  
"We're in the same geography, science, history, psychology and sport."  
She smiled at Ahsoka. And handed her back her timetable before turning back to the rest of the group. Satine and Obi-Wan were sat together closely comparing timetables. Leia nudged Anakin and he fell about sniggering.  
"place your bets now people."  
He murmured to the rest of the group and nodded at the couple sat on the wall. Han immediately joined him in sniggering, but Padmé slapped them both upside the head, earning her two faces pouting, trying to look innocent, leaving us all laughing.

**Satine POV:  
**I moved over to where Obi was sat when the rest of the group started talking about their vacations and the younger ones were all comparing timetables.  
"Hey Tina, how was your summer?"  
He looked up as soon as I sat down. It was all I could do not to blush! I've loved that nickname since he used it by accident years ago and nobody else knows about it.  
"Alright I guess. Korkie's so funny on the beach; you'd think it was a whole new world. How was yours?" **  
**I could barely look away from his gorgeous eyes as he looked up at my face.  
"Great! Dad came back for most of it so it was just like old times. So let's have a look at your timetable, see if it compares to mine."  
He grimaced and then smiled at me, O gods it was beautiful, beautiful? Can you call a guy beautiful? I returned his smile and dug my timetable out of my bag and handed it to him.  
"So how is your dad?"  
I asked, leaning over his shoulder to compare our timetables.  
"He's surviving I suppose is the best way I can describe it. He misses us lot loads but he won't ever say it. Sally was ecstatic to have him back. It was adorable! Hey you're on Latin too! You're in the same science, maths, English and history as well! Oh by the way, we're in the same home room as Theresa, Anakin and Han. Why did you take three languages by the way?"  
He was adorable when he was confused. I pouted playfully and ruffled his hair, giggling at his noise of protest.  
"I happen to like them. Just like you like sport so much. And Padmé's in our home room too. She's on Latin as well. So will I actually get you to audition for the school musical this year?"  
I had been trying to get him to do this since we came to Coruscant Temple academy, he hadn't.  
"No you will not! That is one thing I will never do Tina, no matter how much you try."  
He grinned at me again and I could feel my cheeks heating up as I grinned back.  
"Home rooms going to start in a bit, shall we go?"  
We stood and picked up our bags, Obi offered me his arm in a theatrical gesture, I giggled and took it in an equally theatrical way.

**Padmé POV:  
**I watched as Obi-Wan and Satine left, laughing and linking arms, seriously they've been crushing on each other for years now it's unreal how much they need to get together this year! I felt Anakin's arm wrap around my shoulders as we started walking after Obi-Wan and Satine.  
"I give them to the end of the year."  
Anakin murmured into my ear.  
"You know if Obi-Wan finds out about your little betting pool he'll throw a fit."  
I sighed as I leaned against my boyfriend's side. We said goodbye to the four in Mr Windu's form and carried on to Mr Yoda's. When we walked in, we saw Obi-Wan and Satine had already claimed a corner for themselves and were deep in conversation when Anakin and I took the desk next to them and Han and Theresa took the one in front.  
"Seriously what can they be talking about for so long?"  
I shushed my boyfriend's statement about our best friends as Mr Yoda hobbled in.  
"I swear he gets shorter every year!"  
Han muttered, making all those around him except Obi-Wan, Satine and I snigger. Obi-Wan reached over and whacked Han over the head with a book, giving him a glare. Han just shrugged and slouched back in his chair, flinging his arm over the back of Theresa's chair, which I'm pretty sure he was doing just to rub Obi-Wan the wrong way.  
"All of you had good vacations I trust."  
The ancient teacher croaked in his weird way. We all murmured in reply and he carried on with whatever it was we were meant to be doing. I sat there with my phone out and the rest of my group did relatively the same I think.

~Padmé Naberrie:  
*Wats goin on wiv u n Kenobi? Xxx*

Satine looked at her phone and glanced at me before looking down again.

~Satine Kryze:  
*Nothing. Y? xxx*  
~Padmé Naberrie:  
*U 2 just look reli cosy is all xxx*  
Satine Kryze:  
*well nothing's going on (sigh) xxx*

I looked up from her reply and laughed across to her, she returned it with a nervous giggle. And I looked over at Anakin's phone and silently laughed at the conversation.

~Anakin Skywalker:  
*Gt a shft on wiv askin her owt.*  
~Obi-Wan Kenobi:  
*Your grip on your native language is atrocious*!  
~Anakin Skywalker:  
*U gay m8?*  
~Obi-Wan Kenobi:  
*ANAKIN! :O*  
~Anakin Skywalker:  
*chil ur beanz k! I wz jkn! We all no ur 1 tru lv iz miz Kryze. :* haha*  
~Obi-Wan Kenobi:  
Anakin, stop acting like a child, and you do know your girlfriend's reading everything we say over your shoulder… *

Anakin twisted his head to see me peering over, giggling at what was being said. He jumped at seeing me so close and slid his phone back into his pocket sheepishly as I turned back to mine.

~Padmé Naberrie:  
*you do know Satine's as crazy about you as you are about her? *  
~Obi-Wan Kenobi:  
*Padmé, I don't think that's possible… x*  
~Padmé Naberrie:  
*seriously. OPEN YOUR FREEKING EYES! X*  
~Obi-Wan Kenobi:  
*THEY ARE BLOODY OPEN! Proved by the fact that every time I look at her I can't stop staring into her eyes because they're more beautiful than anything I've ever seen, except her on the whole! She's more beautiful than anything else in the world, both in personality and looks! Proved again by the fact that every time I'm close to her I have to force myself to speak properly because anything I try to say will just come out in a garbled mess! Will you stop pestering me now? And don't you even dare think about showing this to Anakin or Satine for that matter. X*  
~Padmé Naberrie:  
*GODS! OF COURSE I WON'T STOP! That was beautiful. Now just ask her out will you? Or I will show it to Anakin. And why can't I show Satine, it's adorable! :D x*  
~Obi-Wan Kenobi:  
*Padmé its just never going to happen, no matter how much I want to believe you I can't. And if you show it to Anakin I will never live it down, and if you show it to Satine I will actually die of embarrassment. She doesn't feel the same, now can we leave it at that? Please? X*  
~Padmé Naberrie:  
*4 forwarded messages: ~Padmé Naberrie:  
*Wats goin on wiv u n Kenobi? Xxx*  
~Satine Kryze:  
*Nothing. Y? xxx*  
~Padmé Naberrie:  
*U 2 just look reli cosy is all xxx*  
~Satine Kryze:  
*well nothing's going on (sigh) xxx*  
SUCK ON THAT! :D X*  
~Obi-Wan Kenobi:  
*Padmé are you being serious?! X*  
~Padmé Naberrie:  
*why wouldn't I be? I'll talk to you later. X*

Obi-Wan looked at me apprehensively as he put his phone away and gathered his things, I just smiled and mouthed, "think on it" and flounced off to sport with Anakin.

ENDING CHAPTER 1.

Please I need constructive criticism! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, don't own anything. Thanks everyone who reviewed and have been so nice :) **

**Ahsoka POV:**

Lux, Luke, Leia and myself walked into our home room, god this place is massive! There was no one else in there so we had free pick of the seats. I ended up next to Lux, great, he won't talk to me. Luke and Leia sat in front of us chattering excitedly. Leia turned round and announced I needed back ground information on their group.  
"Padmé is my cousin and her and Anakin have been going out since they hit their teens practically. Anakin is Luke's brother. They both Captain the school swim team, Padmé's head cheerleader and Anakin's the football team captain. Theresa's twin Obi-Wan is his best friend, but whenever Anakin's in troubles its Han he gets into it with., they're like 'Partners in crime.'"  
I nodded and Luke carried on from Leia.  
"The Kenobi's are like really sporty. Obi-Wan's on the football and swim teams with Anakin, but he also captains the baseball and basketball teams. Ummmm, Theresa's Lux's best friend, and a bit of a slag but way way less than Han, she's a cheerleader too and is on the swim team. She captains the hockey and netball teams and both her and Obi-Wan are captains of the athletics team. Oh, their dad's in the arm too so we don't mention anything like that in front of them."  
I nodded at this too and Leia to carried on where he left off. It's like these two were twins it was that fluid.  
"There's Satine as well. She doesn't do a lot of sport, she's only a cheerleader. But she is ridiculously good at things like drama, dance and music so she's head of those societies. Oh yeah, and her and Obi-Wan have been crushing on each other for like EVER! There's a betting pool in the group about when they're actually going to get together. Lastly there's Han. He's the school slag and will sleep with just about anything as long as it has legs and boobs. He's on the football team as well as the rest of the guys and on the basketball team with Obi-Wan. I think that's everyone, Luke?"  
Luke nodded and Lux snorted in laughter. The rest of us looked at him questioningly.  
"You forgot yourselves. And me for that matter, I'm insulted."  
He looked 'fake-offended' at this until we all burst out laughing.  
"OK then, I'm Luke, Leia's my best friend, we're both on the school council and I play on the football team with my brother. This is Leia she's a cheerleader with her cousin and is also on the debate team, because she's a neeeeeeeeerd."  
He winked at his scowling best friend before they both burst out laughing.  
"I'm sure you know all about Lux?"  
Luke asked through his laughter and raised an eyebrow at Lux when I shook my head.  
"Well then, Lux is the only one of us not on the football team, he plays baseball. And he idolises Obi-Wan and Anakin!"  
Luke made dreamy eye faces and fluttered his eyelids at Lux, making Leia and me laugh more and Lux scowl and go red.  
"I do not!"  
"Lux you so do!"  
Leia laughed as the door banged open and a tall bald black guy walked in.  
"OK stop this noise. Everyone face the front and phones away."  
The guy walked to the front and sat down to take roll. Lux leaned over to me and whispered in my ear,  
"Don't worry, he always starts the year with a stick up his ass but he gets better as the year goes. Best just to do what he says at first though cos he's scary when he's pissed."  
I looked at lux and smiled in thanks, he grinned back and winked. OK so maybe I was a little hasty in judging Lux; perhaps he won't turn out so bad after all.

**Leia POV:**

"So Ahsoka seems nice."  
Luke leaned over to me and whispered. I nodded,  
"I think she's just a little overwhelmed, this is her first day after all, maybe we should show her round at lunch?"  
I suggested, Luke nodded and sneaked a look behind us.  
"Her and Lux seem to be getting on better."  
He murmured. I had to sneak a look now too, they were giggling about something or other. I looked back at Luke's mischievous face and grinned to match his.  
"Maybe we'll have some matchmaking to do later in the year."  
Luke sniggered in response and checked his watch,  
"Let's just hope they won't be as stubborn as Obi-Wan and Satine. Gods it's only been 10 minutes. Hope every day isn't going to start this badly."  
He sighed, and I slumped down in my chair, resigned to listen to Mr Windu droning on about some new rule or other I was just going to have already heard about in a council meeting last year, and no doubt hear it again this year. I think Luke fell asleep part way through our lecture because he jolted his head up from where it was slumped on his chest when the bell went. Great, first lesson maths, well at least I'm in the same one as Luke and only down the hall from Lux and Ahsoka. Let another year commence!

**Theresa-Wan POV:**

Home room ended, in my opinion all too soon. Han and I were having a right laugh! I had decided to draw a caricature of Mr Yoda for some reason and Han, being bored, decided to attempt to copy it. OH MY GOSH it was bad! I couldn't stop laughing! So he then begged me to teach him how to draw them properly, it didn't turn out well. In the end he gave up, saying he would stick to taking things apart. Oh well, at least sport will be somewhat interesting. Wait, what's up with Obi-Wan? My ever confident twin wandered past me, hands in pockets, head down and slouching. He never slouches, well unless he's sulking. He can't be sulking already can he?  
"Bro! What's up? Hey Coruscant to Obi-Wan, come in Kenobi…"  
I waved my hands in front of his face.  
"What do you want Theresa?"  
He sighed.  
"What's gotten into you? I mean we've only been back in school for technically half an hour, you can't be miffed already?"  
Obi-Wan sighed and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. I nudged his shoulder in encouragement and he turned his head and smiled.  
"I'm not sulking Ree. I'm just thinking."  
I grinned at my childhood nickname.  
"About a beautiful blonde someone about your height with big blue eyes."  
I teased, nudging him with my shoulder and fluttering my eyes, almost bumping into him when he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Just shut up Little sister. You don't know a thing."  
He snapped, leaving me stood there in shock as he stormed off down the corridor. Since when did Obi-Wan snap, or even lose his ever-present composure. I ran to catch up with him.  
"Come on, you know I was only kidding. Now what's up? It is to do with her isn't it?"  
He whipped round to glare at me.  
"Ben, I'm your twin, nobody knows you better than me, now spill."  
His glare disappeared at the name I gave him when we were just learning to talk and I couldn't pronounce his.  
"Ree, it's nothing. I've just got a lot on my mind is all. I'll tell you when we get home, movie night just like old times?"  
I smiled in reply and looped my arm through his, forcing him to skip to the changing rooms with me. I've always been good at making people smile, especially my twin.

(Time skip)

**General POV:**

"So movies? What are we watching and how much homework do you have because I have none! Dooku didn't even give us English!"  
Theresa exclaimed triumphantly, flopping down onto her brother's bed.  
"I know he didn't, I'm in your English dimwit. He gave us Latin though but that doesn't have to be in for a few days yet. And what about… Oh hey Sal, what's up?"  
Obi-Wan changed his train of speech as his 7 year old sister peered round his door.  
"Don't wanna be alone in the playroom. Can I chill with you two?"  
Sally-Anne Kenobi asked in a tiny, voice while she played with the hem of her pyjama top and shuffled her bare tiny feet.  
"Of course you can honey."  
Theresa replied, opening her arms to her little sister, who jumped up onto the bed into them.  
"Well this limits what we can watch. What do you want to watch Sal?"  
Obi-Wan asked his sister. She looked like she was thinking for a while until she finally burst out with,  
"Lord of the Rings!"  
She grinned and her siblings burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?"  
The little girl pouted.  
"Nothing. We just think it's funny that that's the first thing you thought of. We must have had a good influence on you."  
Obi-Wan chuckled as he climbed onto the bed after putting the DVD in the player. His little sister snuggled down between her brother and sister as her Obi-Wan covered them all with his Duvet.  
"So what was up with you today?"  
Theresa whispered to her twin over Sally's head. Obi-Wan grabbed his phone from his bedside table and found his conversation with Padmé from that morning. Passing it to his twin.  
"Don't say anything please. Anakin would never let me hear the end of it."  
Theresa nodded as she took his phone and began reading. She got to the end and gave Obi-Wan his phone back.  
"Ben, you've got it bad. And anyone apart from you, I think, can tell she feels the same. Just ask her out. If she says no I owe you a week's worth of whatever chocolate you want, whenever you want."  
"But Ree. She won't say yes. Why would she want to go out with me?"  
He sighed and ignored Sally-Anne's glare.  
"Obi-Wan, you're putting yourself down. Believe me, she will say yes. Sally stop looking at us like that, we'll shut up now. Ben, just be a man and do it."  
Obi-Wan sighed and threw his head back against the wall. He grabbed his phone again and flicked through his recent contacts,  
~Obi-Wan Kenobi:  
*Can you meet me before school at 8 tomorrow, in the coffee shop round the corner? My treat :) x*

**:O who's he just text? :O constructive criticism welcomes :) thank you xx**


	3. Chapter 3 :D

**I know I've already posted once tonight, but i couldn't help it! :D again, I own nothing. **

**General POV:**

Five to eight on a Tuesday morning was a normal time for a small coffee shop to be quiet, having opened at half seven, only the usual customers were present, the writers who practically lived there and the half-awake people rushing in to get a coffee then rushing off to work. All of these people however went unnoticed by the 18 year old sat at the bay window with a steaming tea and an iced tea stood next to it on the low coffee table in front of him. He looked up as the clock on the wall chimed eight. The teen looked back out of the window when the door didn't open. His concentration on the street outside was so intense that he didn't hear the doorbell when it did open, or notice a shadow fall across him.  
"I see you remembered what my favourite is."  
The teen jerked his head up as his visitor sat down across from him and picked their drink up. He smiled brilliantly at them as he picked his own drink up and took a sip.  
"How could I forget?"  
He winked at his friend over the rim of his cup.  
"So, Obi-Wan, what was so important that you had to get me out of bed so early?"  
"I wanted to talk to you. But firstly, good morning Satine. How are you?"  
Obi-Wan leaned forward as he placed his cup back on it's mat on the table.  
"Confused as to why you wanted to meet me so early when you were going to see me today anyway. But other than that, great I guess. So what about you?"  
Satine smiled and leaned back into the soft cushions of the window seat.  
"I'm remarkably tired actually. Theresa and I decided to have a movie night last night and Sally joined us, but somehow we all fell asleep in my bed during the third movie and Sal kept kicking me in the back. And I had to talk to you alone."  
Satine laughed at the image of the three Kenobi siblings asleep in the same bed, she admired how close they were, probably something to do with their Father's rare presence and their mother's obsession with her work. Her laughter danced in her eyes as she took another sip of her drink and leaned forward to place it on the table next to Obi-Wan's.  
"Alone, sounds serious. You're not having trouble with Latin already are you?"  
She joked and lent back into the cushions.  
"No, I did the homework he set us before you got here actually."  
He stuck his tongue out at her playfully and mimicked her position on his side of the window seat.  
They continued like this until they had finished their drinks. Standing to leave, Obi-Wan heard Satine's stomach rumble and looked at her, eyebrow raised.  
"Yes I forgot to have breakfast. But you did choose a very early time to meet."  
Obi-Wan dragged her over to the counter and bought her a muffin, ignoring her protests. He then led them out of the shop and continued down the street to the park near the school.  
"What I wanted to talk to you about. Is. As a matter of fact it's quite personal."  
He stammered and she raised an eyebrow at him over her muffin. They made their way to a huge fountain that stood in the middle of the park and sat down on the side facing each other, knees touching.  
"Go on…"  
She urged trying to keep a steady voice.  
"Well, the thing is."  
He sighed and decided to take a different approach.  
"How long have we known each other Tina?  
Satine looked like she was considering this carefully whilst chewing on a bit of muffin.  
"It's got to be about fourteen years now because we met on our first day in elementary. Why, what are you getting at? Muffin?"  
She offered her muffin to Obi-Wan who took a bite and nodded at her answer.  
"Ok. And you know you're one of my closest friends right? What's that got in it by the way?"  
"I do know this. But what are you getting at Obi? And strawberry pieces, cherry pieces, raspberry jam and white chocolate chips I think. It is really nice though isn't it?"  
She said softly as she finished her muffin and crumpled the case.  
"It is, really nice! And, well I was just wondering. Ummmmm."  
"I don't think I've ever seen this before, Obi-Wan Kenobi's lost for words."  
Satine quipped cheekily as the two teens unconsciously leaned towards each other.  
"You had better not tell anyone Tina."  
Obi-Wan murmured with a smirk when their faces were millimeters apart. Satine smiled and her eyes drifted shut, Obi-Wan's weren't far behind as he closed the gap and covered her mouth with his softly. Feeling her respond after a second of shock was like someone had set his heart beating overtime. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together. After a breathless moment, Obi-Wan broke the silence in a barely audible whisper,  
"Tina, will you go out with me?"  
Satine pulled away and stared deep into his eyes.  
"You're serious?"  
She breathed. He nodded and reached for her hand.  
"I've been mad about you for years. Now please answer me and put me out of my misery."  
Satine leaned forward and gently kissed him again, running her tiny hand across his jawline.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that for. Of Course I will."  
She whispered, leaning her forehead against his again. Obi-Wan couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face and Satine couldn't stop her matching grin either. Eventually, Obi-Wan stood up and offered her his arm, stating theatrically,  
"Well my lady, it's about time we wandered to school and faced out rabble of a friendship group. Are we ready to brave this?"  
Satine took his arm answering equally as theatrically,  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be when it comes to them and their reactions."  
The new couple wandered back through the park and in the direction of their school, Satine's head rested on Obi-Wan's shoulder and a ridiculous grin was plastered on each of their faces. Today was going to be something indeed.

**So what if it was a little cheesy, I loved it. Let me know what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, you might have guessed by now; The Kenobis and Satine are my favorites. Again, own nothing. **

**Theresa-Wan POV:**

I'm so mad at Obi-Wan it is unbelievable! This morning I woke up to a message, sent at half seven, saying he couldn't sleep so he was setting off and just going to mope around for an hour. I had to get another ride to school! I don't have the composure for any other person's driving apart from Obi-Wan's this early in a morning! Han picked me up eventually, after loads of ringing around to try and sneak a lift. He drives a bike that's been messed around with so many times it's barely the model it once was. Also he's a speed maniac. At least a good point is that it's a good way to wake up in a morning.  
We got to school, with five minutes to spare. Han isn't a very big fan of early mornings, or being in school on time for that matter. We got into home room just after Mr Yoda arrived, he didn't seem to mind our lateness so much so we just slunk to our seats, giving my brother evils all the way. The stupid little grin on his face did nothing to lighten my mood either. He seemed to be trying to avoid Anakin's eyes and Satine wasn't sat next to him, she can't be ill on the second day back can she?  
"Han, where's Satine?"  
I leant over and whispered. Han jumped and looked at me questioningly. God this guy can be unobservant.  
"Look behind idiot."  
Han looked at the empty seat next to my brother and just shrugged at me and put his head on the desk, attempting to sleep. I turned round to Obi-Wan.  
"Where's your girlfriend?"  
I had expected a denial from him but was really shocked when there wasn't one and he just smiled.  
"Society meeting for something."  
"No objection Bro?"  
He smirked and shook his head.  
"OH MY GOD! You did it! She said yes?"  
"Yes and yes."  
I squealed and leaned over his desk to hug him.  
"Thanks for talking some sense into me last night Ree"  
"Someone had to do it. When did this happen by the way?"  
I saw his grin get bigger but his cheeks went a little redder and he rubbed the back of his neck like he always does when he feels uncomfortable.  
"It's really cheesy Ree. Sorry about abandoning you this morning by the way."  
I realised why he hadn't been around this morning and thumped him on the arm, hard.  
"Oh you better be sorry Ben. I had to get a lift with Han! He's such a crazy driver! Hearing this Han lifted his head up and looked at me looking offended –faking it badly- I just rolled my eyes and shoved his head back down onto the desk, turning back to my twin.  
"So tell me, what happened? I want to know everything."  
Obi-Wan smiled like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He looked ridiculously happy, it was adorable really. Wait, did I just call my twin brother adorable? EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! I mentally cringed at my adjective choice.  
"I met her at that coffee shop round the corner at eight. We talked about anything really. Then went to the park near the shop. We were sat on the edge of the fountain just talking. Ree, I've never been so nervous in my life. I kept stammering and dodging the topic."  
I laughed at this and He looked embarrassed at no having been able to get his words out. He shushed me and carried on.  
"We were just talking, but I think we were leaning into each other as we were, because the next thing I knew was we were like millimetres apart. And. And I kissed her."  
I grinned at this before nodding for him to carry on; I knew he was a romantic at heart  
"We were just sat there for a bit after that, like really close and I asked her. Well I whispered it really, I'm not sure I even heard myself, but she did. She didn't think I was being serious at first though. But I kinda told her how long I had liked her for and she kissed me and said she would go out with me. Turns out you and Padmé were right; she has liked me for just as long."  
I couldn't help laughing at him this time. For someone so smart he can be surprisingly slow.  
"So what were the reactions like then?"  
I laughed again at Obi-Wan's visible wince.  
"That bad eh?"  
"You have no idea. They all rolled up when we were sat outside. Satine was sat on my lap and I had my arms wrapped around her waist. We were talking but our heads were really close together and I did have a bit of her lip gloss on my face. Anakin was murder, as you can imagine. Padmé just started squealing and grabbed her off me and made her tell her what happened. In GREAT detail I might add. Luke and Leia were less immature though. There was only a few "OH MY GOD! FINALY"s and a few pounds on the back. Luke packs a punch by the way."  
He rolled his shoulder in it's socket.  
"Like Luke could hurt you, you've got like twice as much muscle as him."  
He smirked at me and carried on.  
"It was him, Lux and Anakin hitting the same shoulder repeatedly actually. Mind you that was all Lux did and that new girl Ahsoka was just stood there smiling and looking a little confused. I think Luke Leia and Lux will have explained it to her by now though."  
"So what do you think of Ahsoka then? I think Luke and Leia have taken to her. I know Lux has."  
I giggled as I thought of Lux and his developing crush.  
"Yeah, she seems really nice. A bit shy, but she is new."  
We bent down to pick up our bags as the bell went. Great, English with Dooku first, at least I'm with Obi-Wan, Padmé and Satine. Obi-Wan and I were nearly at the door when I realised Han was still asleep. Obi-Wan stood waiting for me at the door chuckling as I ran back over to make sure Han actually left home room. I'm not sure Mr Grievous would appreciate it if he missed English so early in the New Year.

(Time skip)

**Padmé POV**

I was sat in our usual spot at lunch, Anakin, Luke, Han and Obi-Wan were all talking about something mechanical and Theresa was lead with Lux, Leia and Ahsoka under a tree not far off with music blaring out of a phone. Strangely though, Satine was nowhere to be seen. I haven't seen her almost all day as well! Well except from this morning.

(FLASHBACK)

Anakin had given me a lift on his bike as usual and we had met Luke and Leia in the parking lot where they waited for us every day, well now they would since they could drive and Luke didn't need lifts so he picked Leia up. Not unusually Han wasn't here, late already probably. Theresa, Obi-Wan and Satine would probably already be here, knowing how much of a morning person each of them is.  
"Is it bad that I already want to go home?"  
Anakin yawned beside me. I made to hit him playfully in the stomach but he caught my hand and laced my fingers with his and threw his arm over my shoulder, twirling me round.  
Leaving Luke and Leia to wait for Lux and I think Ahsoka at the bus stop, we wound our way through the early morning crowd to our normal spot of the steps at the front of the school. I had expected to see the Kenobi twins listening to their I-pods and Satine doing something language-y or something to do with a society she belonged to. But no. We wandered up, all talking and joking and just simultaneously stopped. Obi-Wan and Satine were sat on the wall next to the steps, but she was sat on his lap and his arms were round her waist! Their heads were pretty close together too. It looked so cute and not just because they each had a blissful smile on their faces.  
"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"  
Anakin whispered in my ear, clearly a little confused.  
"I don't know, but I'm starting to feel a little awkward just standing here."  
Anakin guided me towards our friends and cleared his throat loudly. Obi-Wan and Satine looked up quickly and both started blushing.  
"Care to enlighten us Kenobi, Kryze?"  
Anakin asked, smirking all the while. He was enjoying this too much. Obi-Wan looked at Satine and looked back up at Anakin. I looked at his face for a second and studied the corner of his mouth carefully for a second.  
"Obi-Wan, turn your head to the right for a second will you?"  
He did and I burst out laughing. The rest of the group just looked at me like I was insane.  
"Care to let us all in on our little joke Padmé?"  
Anakin looked at me quizzically.  
"Anakin come here and look there."  
I gasped and pointed to where I had been looking before. Watching my boyfriend's face as realisation dawned on him.  
"SON OF A- WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING?" He asked, well nearly shouted incredulously, making several passers-by look at us weirdly and barely holding in his laughter.  
"Anakin, Padmé what are you finding so funny?"  
Satine asked me, clearly very confused and still a little embarrassed.  
"Obi-Wan, since when have you worn lip-gloss?"  
Obi-Wan's eyes suddenly got very wide and he looked back at Satine who was also nearly laughing by now. She reached up and wiped it off his mouth before turning back to the rest of the group.  
"So are you going to enlighten us as to what's going on then? "  
Anakin gasped for breath. Before smirking at his best friend.  
"Um, well."  
Anakin could barely stand any longer. He collapsed laughing on the floor.  
"Anakin you really can be a heartless dick at times."  
I sighed, stepping over by immature boyfriend.  
"So you're actually together now?"  
Satine nodded and leaned her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder making both of them smile.  
"EEEEEEEE! Tell me EVERYTHING!"  
I screamed and dragged Satine away from a slightly bewildered Obi-Wan.  
By the end of Satine telling me what had happened that morning I sounded like a small child looking at a puppy. I would actually never have known Obi-Wan was such a soppy guy. By the time we were done and had gone back to where Anakin and Obi-Wan were, Luke, Leia, Lux and Ahsoka had turned up and Anakin was only just getting up, tears streaming down his cheeks. Poor Obi-Wan just looked like he was in pain. Satine went over to him and grabbed his hand as she sat back down, at least this made him look a little less hurt. I went over to Anakin and dragged him upright and glaring at him.  
"Anakin, what's so funny? I think it's cute"  
"Padmé you don't understand. It's just so funny! They've finally got together!"  
"Anakin stop acting like such a child! I think it's adorable."  
Luke and Leia looked at us weirdly.  
"What are you two on about? Who's gotten together?"  
Anakin looked at his younger brother and burst out laughing again.  
"Obi-Wan. And. Satine. Bloody. Finally."  
He gasped and I slapped him upside the head.  
"Stop being so childish! Now, go talk to your best friend."  
Anakin wiped his face and trudged off to Obi-Wan and immediately threw his arms around his shoulders, pounding on his back.  
"About time!"  
He laughed, pulling back and pounding his back once more. I saw Obi-Wan wince at this punch. Deciding enough was enough, I dragged Anakin away again as Luke and Lux pounded him on the back like Anakin and Leia hugged Satine while Ahsoka hung back looking a little unsure.

(FLASHBACK)

I smiled. This morning was good. Except I think Anakin really hurt Obi-Wan's shoulder.  
"Hey Padmé, what did I miss today?"  
Satine flopped down onto the step across from me.  
"Nothing much. Your boyfriend got more stick from Anakin until I threatened him. And we have a n assignment for English but I'm sure Obi-Wan would help you with it though. And Theresa saved Han from a day asleep in home room. Already. But how was your society meeting, it went on for long enough."  
She smiled and sighed, leaning her head back.  
"It was unbelievably dull actually. And Han was asleep in school already? This has to be a record, even for him."  
We both laughed, drawing attention from the group of guys. Obi-Wan came over and kissed Satine on the lips, surprising Han.  
"WOAH! When did this happen?!"  
We all looked over at him and his shocked face.  
"This morning Han. You would know this if you were actually in before home room started, and maybe could stay awake for longer than five minutes.  
Obi-Wan explained, going back over to where he had been sat before. Han just looked at him in shock.  
"You and her? Really? That took time!"  
Obi-Wan glared at him, making Anakin laugh. O god this isn't going to turn out like this morning is it?  
Thank god no. Anakin stopped after a while and they went back to their conversation, leaving Satine and I to talk.

**Right I'm struggling a little, review with ideas you might want to read :) thank you :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating sooner, but I'm back at college and three languages are a handful, but here goes...**

**Theresa POV:**

It's been two months since Obi-Wan and Satine got together. TWO FREEKING MONTHS! It seems everyone in our group is getting with someone right now. Except me. Great. Well, I say everyone, Leia and this guy Isolder get really close and for some reason Han got really annoyed and started working his way round the entire single female population of the school. I know for a fact he did every single cheerleader and even a few with boyfriends. Nobody knows why he got so riled, but it was funny to watch the effects. Lux and Ahsoka have gotten quite close; if I'm honest it's adorable. They're both so shy about it, but not annoyingly like Obi-Wan and Satine were. I don't think our group could stand another couple as difficult as that. Luke started texting someone a bit ago as well. I don't know if it's still happening though, it was a person he met on holiday in the break. This all means I'm the only one without anyone. Lovely. But it is the first day back after a half term break which is always good. Maybe it's a 'new start' time for me.  
It's November and it's freezing, yet I'm turning up to school with my skirt rolled up to its usual length- just below my butt- and my socks scrunched down, small wonder I'm feeling so cold and Obi-Wan looked at me like I had three heads this morning. Padmé and Satine are no better than me if I'm honest. Except their skirts are a little longer than mine, stopping mid-thigh and they either wear tights or long socks. They're the clever ones. O well, I should really get going to Home room, but it's such a long trek to the second floor and across the school. I wonder if Obi-Wan or Han would carry me….

**Han POV:**

I know I have no right to be mad at Leia, she can get with whoever she wants. But I still feel like I've been punched in the stomach and I don't know why. We did have a massive holo-cam call over the holiday, which ended in her ignoring me. I don't think its ended yet either. But gods I can sure day this, she's good looking when she's angry! I mean, it's unreal! WHAT AM I SAYING!? Gods! This is Leia! I was brought out of my musings by Theresa appearing at my side.  
"Han…..?"  
I raised an eyebrow at her,  
"Theresa…..?"  
"Carry me to Home room?"  
She gave me her best puppy dog eyes and sugar coated voice.  
"Sure why not."  
I replied playfully, swinging her up over my shoulders and running down the corridor. She was giggling like a child by the time we reached home room and I put her down, both our faces a little bit flushed from laughing. We literally tumbled through the door into Home room, still laughing.  
The laughing stopped quite quickly though, we had come face to face with a tall girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She raised an eye brow at our behaviour before turning and plopping down in a seat near the front.  
"Who knew she was back?"  
I whispered to Theresa, who shrugged.  
"I don't know."  
We both looked at the girl again in confusion, before Theresa spoke.  
"So how've you been Siri?

:O so Siri's back.  
Can i just say, and don't hate on me for this, but I don't really like Siri so she's going to be a little bit of a bitch, but that can only make things more interesting 3:D hehehe.  
Thanks for all the reviews and helpful ideas by the way.  
Love you all lots and keep reviewing :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been foreign filming for the most of it :) **

**Obi-Wan POV**

Han and Theresa almost bumped into Satine and me on our way to home room, I have no idea why Theresa was on his shoulders, but they seemed to be finding it amusing.  
"Think we've found the next cheerleader target for Han."  
Anakin smirked at me. I thumped him in the stomach, making him double over but still laugh. I just glared at him whilst Padmé and even Satine giggled.  
"Anakin that's not even slightly funny."  
I scowled at my best friend and he grinned back when he straightened up.  
"It is funny and you know it. You're just in a bad mood. You need to lighten up by lunch though, 'cos we've got football practice and you can't take it out on the newbies."  
I sighed and carried on walking, only slowing down when Satine caught up and laced her fingers together with mine.  
"You really are annoyed at something aren't you? What is it?"  
I looked at her face, she looked genuinely worried about me being so annoyed, mind you, I was never anything but calm so I guess she had reason.  
"I'm probably just overreacting and it'll turn out to be nothing."  
Satine didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.  
"Are you sure? You would tell me right?"  
I smiled and pecked her on the lips. This girl is amazing."  
"Of course I would tell you. But I'm most likely overreacting. Now tell me how was your trip to Mandalore you were looking forward to so much."  
I swung my arm around her petite shoulders and she rested her head on my shoulder and wound her arm round my waist.  
"Well, it's the first time Korkie has ever been and he found it quite amazing. Bo came too, but she disappeared almost as soon as we landed. Everyone's well and my grandparents are still as eccentric as ever so it was great."  
When we walked into home room we were still talking about Mandalore and what Satine and her family did we didn't notice Han and Theresa talking to a new-ish girl. I only realised she was there when Anakin, Padmé, Han and Theresa sat down just before Mr Yoda came in.  
"Obi-Wan, did you see who's back?"  
Anakin leaned over and hissed at me, seeing my clueless face as I searched the room he pointed over to a desk by the door,  
"Siri Tachi."  
My eyes widened when I spotted my former girlfriend sat by the door.  
"No, I didn't see she was back Anakin."  
"You haven't spoken to her then?"  
"Anakin, of course I haven't spoken to her. The last time we spoke was when we broke up two years ago!"  
"I see your point."  
Anakin nodded and silently assured me he was with me on this problem. We both turned silently back to the front and Theresa turned round to face me and Satine.  
"Hey, I invited Siri to the cinema on Saturday."  
I attempted to smile enthusiastically and nodded. Satine didn't look too happy. And Theresa turned round again.  
This is going to be a long day.

**Siri POV:**

So it's my first day back on Coruscant after two years on Azure. At least my old friends haven't changed much. Han and Theresa are still kind of immature and from what I can see Anakin and Padmé are still together. Obi-Wan seems to have got a new girlfriend though. Satine Kryze. I never liked her if I'm honest, and I didn't know Obi-Wan even spoke more than a few words a week to her, but I have been gone about two years, things may have changed, not for long though if I'm staying. Gods Mr Yoda can talk, I looked at the back of the room where Obi-Wan and Satine were sat, she didn't look happy and he looked a bit put off too but he looked like he was trying to get her out of her apparent mood. Theresa caught me looking back and smiled. I smiled back.  
Se,, me and Theresa used to be really close, that's how I got to know Obi-Wan, but before I left I stopped talking to both of them. Admittedly, I was sort of in the wrong, but I still think they kind of overreacted, especially Theresa. But that's the past and I have missed them.

**Satine POV:**

"Satine, what's wrong?"  
Obi-Wan chased after me when I left Home room in a rush, partly to get away from him and partly because I didn't really want Padmé's incessant gossiping whilst we were changing for sport.  
"Satine! Wait! What's wrong?"  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me to face him.  
"Obi-Wan, I don't really want to talk to you right now. And I'm not going to be in science. "  
I turned to go away but he pulled my hand back, making me face him again.  
"Ok, we'll go to the coffee shop for lunch then, my treat."  
He looked genuinely confused and concerned as to why I was in a mood. It was sweet, but he really should know.  
"Alright, I'll meet you out front after science."  
He smiled and kissed my cheek as we parted to go to our different changing rooms. I walked into the girl's room and made my way to the corner Padmé and I usually use. She breezed in a few minutes later looking flushed, no doubt her and Anakin had been having a PDA session outside the doors.  
"Satine what was up with you just then? You just completely changed after Home room."  
I scowled at my best friend and she seemed to understand.  
"Siri's back, is that it?"  
I didn't answer her and she took my silence for a yes.  
"You know Obi-Wan wouldn't cheat, I think It's against his genetic make-up."  
Her terrible joke at least made me smile. That disappeared though as soon as the door opened again. Padmé followed my gaze and smiled sympathetically.

**Anakin POV:**

"Is it just me who thinks Satine's being a little paranoid about the whole Siri being back situation?"  
Obi-Wan shrugged at my question and continued getting changed.  
"I mean, she does know what happened right?"  
Obi-Wan shrugged again and Han came barrelling over.  
"Guys! We're in with the girls today, Sylvester's ill and we're all on dodge ball! "  
This seemed to brighten Obi-Wan up a bit, I know it sure brightened me up a load. In my opinion there was nothing hotter in this school than Padmé in her gym kit or her cheerleading uniform. I looked back at Obi-Wan who was now dressed in his kit, waiting for me and Han. I tugged my shirt over my head before going back to my lecture,  
"Come on, you gotta explain things to her. The whole group is not going to suffer like before if you two break up and you're both so happy. Get it together!"  
Obi-Wan stood and lead the way out of the changing room. I could hear Han muttering to me, obviously hoping Obi-Wan wouldn't hear.  
"Who would have thought you would ever be the voice of reason."  
We both smirked at this and followed Obi-Wan into the gym.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, carry on, they make my day! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I've taken so long, I've kind of adopted the weekend as my uploading time, enjoy :) **

**Satine POV:**

I had to literally run through the school to get to the front to meet Obi, I was already late when I left some new kids who I was showing round. I actually got to the front and saw him waiting on the steps. Talking to someone; a girl. She turned round and my jaw just dropped. He was there chattering away EASILY to Siri Tachi! I've never been a jealous person so I don't really know why I kept feeling like this.  
I think I decided in that split second I didn't want to talk to Obi about this now. If he really didn't know what was bothering me he should figure it out, like the smart guy he's meant to be.  
I slinked up to them and slinked my hand into his, leaning in to kiss his cheek. I had to bite back a grin when I saw Siri's eyes widen and she kind of winced.

"You took your time"  
Obi smirked at me as I grimaced.

"That was so boring! Traipsing round the whole school and explaining every little annoying detail."  
He swung an arm round my waist and turned back to Siri.

"Tina, you know Siri right?"  
I did my very best to smile nicely. Leaning into Obi's chest a little further than I normally did which caught him by surprise a little.

"Oh, Obi, I'm really sorry, but I can't have lunch with you. Ive got to help Padmé with cheerleading."  
He looked surprised at my maybe a little too cheerful excuse.

"OK. I may have to do football with Anakin. I don't particularly want to though if I'm quite honest, you sure you can't duck out?"  
It was so much effort to say no to his pleading eyes.

"Sorry no, besides, I don't think her sanity would last with Theresa and enthusiastic new cheerleaders- they're learning to stunt properly."  
He finally nodded and leaned down to kiss me properly before I left. HAHA! SUCK ON THAT SIRI!

So maybe I was being a little immature with the 'suck on it' but o well- I didn't actually say it! I turned round when I got to the top of the steps and my jaw literally the floor. They were STILL talking! I was fuming when she ruffled his hair when he left for the field, but it got even worse when she looked up at me and smirked so smugly that I wanted to just go and slap the stupid bitch silly!

My mood only got worse on the walk to the changing rooms. I had to change at like rocket speed and run out into the gym. They were all already warmed up and had gone through the cheer a load of times and Padmé was putting them into stunt groups. I saw my team from last year being split up. My back-spot Almec winked at me from the big group of guys on the other side of the gym. I winked back and went over to Padmé.

"I thought you were meeting Obi-Wan?"  
She raised an eyebrow at me curiously and I just scowled back.

"I don't want to talk to him at the moment. He really should know what's up though."  
I mumbled and started stretching. Padmé looked less curious now and more sympathetic since she realised how much of a mood I was in.

"So where am I then?"  
I straightened up and attempted a smile. Padmé sighed.

"You're in a two with your back from last year. Almec? But there won't really be much room in here so you might have to go outside. Theresa's going too with her partner and mine, plus the two trios."  
I nodded, coach Sylvester seemed to have this sorted into nice proportions, 3 pairs, 2 trios and 5 squads. It was big this year!

Padmé finished ordering the 37 people into their new teams and was lecturing them on the easy basics. We sort of took that as our que to go outside and work on the harder stuff.

It was freezing but that wouldn't matter soon. Theresa came over to me when we were re-stretching- the bendier stuff this time.

"So what's going on with you and Obi-Wan? You didn't just blow him off did you?"  
I looked up at her from where I was doing the splits on the ground.

"No of course I didn't. If you must know Theresa I'm in a bit of a mood with him right now."  
Theresa quirked an eyebrow as she joined me on the ground.

"Surely he's not being a dick?"  
I shook my head.

"So what's happened? I thought you two were like a done deal."  
I smiled slightly and shrugged.

"He's not being anything like that. It's probably me just being paranoid but I don't like it anyway."  
I could tell it wasn't the answer she was looking for but Theresa and Siri were close before she left so I couldn't exactly tell her that could I? let me get one thing straight, I have no problem with Siri and her being associated with our group, I just don't like her being around my boyfriend-who is coincidentally her ex and it was no secret when they went out that they were both head over heels for each other. It just makes me uncomfortable.

"Want me to talk to him? Or beat some sense into him at least?"  
I shook my head and giggled with her as we stood up.

"Right so are we just doing basics this time?"  
They all nodded and we went to our little groups and Padmé's partner just watched. I still didn't know his name which I found a little funny but kind of bad at the same time.

I looked across the field and I think I caught Obi looking our way. I think he looked upset but I really couldn't be sure.

**Obi-Wan POV:**

"And where've you been?"  
Anakin looked at me accusingly when I threw my bag down next to his. I just scowled in reply and Han swaggered over cockily.

"Trouble in paradise Kenobi?"  
Han was no better. I just glared at him and he went back to whatever he was doing before.

"Sorry I'm late. I was a little caught up."  
Thankfully he didn't go any further so I just went with him to where he was working on something with some new kids. I think it was tackling, but I wasn't paying much attention really.

These kids were really enthusiastic, but it was just such a tedious job at the minute to mind them and make sure they knew what they were doing.  
I heard my twin laughing from across the field. I didn't think the cheerleaders would be outside because it was freezing. I looked over and saw Satine and Theresa laughing and going over to two guys while six other people behind them split into two threes. I had no idea what was going on, but I was too annoyed to try and work it out. Satine looked up and caught me looking over. She looked like she was having fun. Well at least that's one of us. Her face changed when she noticed my expression but I didn't stay staring long enough to see what it changed to.

Did she have a problem with Siri being back? I'll ask Padmé later. These kids really do need work on their enthusiasm levels- not that enthusiasm's a bad thing, it's just a little too much is kind of really annoying. After Anakin and I nearly lectured them on what they were doing wrong and had demonstrated several times we were back to watching. This was a bit boring so my eyes wandered back over to where the cheerleaders were. Satine was in front of a guy who had his hands a little too low for my liking and she was looking up at him laughing. Well, I do know that it started as a stunt thing, but obviously finished early because they were laughing. He grabbed her waist again when they stopped laughing and threw her up. All I could think was; 'please don't fall.' She didn't.  
Anakin saw where I was looking and threw his arm round my shoulders.

"Just talk to her. I'm sure she's just in a bad mood."  
He hit my shoulder when I nodded and wandered away. I followed him and listened to what he was prattling on about now. Something about teamwork. Again. His rant finished by him announcing they were going to play a little game. He split them into teams and Luke Han Anakin and I watched from the side-lines until one of them inevitably slipped up.

Boring lunch spent doing the opposite of what I wanted to be doing lead to boring rest of the day. Satine was still in a mood, but she was less obvious about it. Theresa sensed my miserable mood on the way home and started questioning me on what 'I' did wrong. I? I have done nothing wrong!

**Theresa POV:**

Obi-Wan was still sulking when we were driving home and something was up with him and Satine. I was positive now and I think I had an idea of what the problem is. Or who, rather.

~Theresa-Wan Kenobi:  
*hey, what's up with Obi-Wan and Satine? It's doing my head in! xx*

~Han Solo:  
*Just doing your head in cos ur bein nosey? Xx*

~Theresa-Wan Kenobi:  
*No! well maybe a little, but he's my twin and he's no fun when he's annoyed. Xx*

~Han Solo:  
*haha! :p anywayzzz, me and Anakin think she's bein too paranoid about Siri comin back. Xx*

~Theresa-Wan Kenobi:  
*I thought it might be that. She does know what happened right? Xx*

~Han Solo:  
*no I don't think she does. I don't even know what happened tbh! Care to share? xx*

~Theresa-Wan Kenobi:  
*She cheated on him with that guy he used to be close with. He walked in on them and shit went up! Xx*

~Han Solo:  
*Did not know that! :/ and are you on about Cody? Xx*

~Theresa-Wan Kenobi:  
*YES! Yes I am on about Cody! And it's why they stopped talking. And it's a bit of the reason he took so long to ask Satine out xx*

~Han Solo:  
*well I never! Yeah, you gotta talk some sense into your twin. Or Satine, how brave do you feel :p xx*

~Theresa-Wan Kenobi:  
*Haha, not very brave. Think I'll go for Obi-Wan. Going to need a sugary tea and chocolate! Tell you how it goes later xx*

Well, one problem sorted. Kick start 'plan interfere' when we get home.  
Sally was unusually moody when we picked her up too. I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! Everyone is so depressed in my family at the minute! I don't think the car has ever been so awkward! Obi-Wan was sulking in the front, Sally was sulking in the back and I was left in the passenger side all happy. Weird.

**Sorry if it's a little crummy but I lacked ideas.  
I love your reviews, so please leave them :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Plan interfere :)  
Enjoy:**

**Theresa-Wan POV:**

We got home and traipsed up to our rooms. It was really weird having my family all in moods. I didn't like it. I could hear Obi-Wan pacing in his room so I went in and leant against the door frame.

"Want some tea?"  
He jumped when he heard me and looked up; an 18 year old guy should not look like that.

"Please Ree."  
I nodded and left.  
On the way back upstairs I grabbed the huge chocolate bar from my bag.

"I come baring gifts."  
I poked my head into Obi-Wan's room and he looked up from his phone. I don't think he had moved since I went downstairs. I wandered into his room, handed him his tea and sat down on his bed.

"So what's bothering you?"  
He sighed, took off his tie and threw it on his bedside table then sat down next to me and reached for the chocolate in my hand.

"Nu-hu. Not until you explain."  
He groaned and took a gulp of tea, effectively burning his tongue but I don't think he cared.

"It's complicated."  
I pulled the chocolate further away from him and he rolled his eyes.

"Satine's mad at me and I have no idea why. We were meant to meet for lunch today but she rainchecked. Ree help me."  
I gave in and broke off a line of my chocolate for him. The weirdo dipped it in his tea, as if it wasn't sweet enough already.

"Do you think it's something to do with Siri being back? Does she even know what happened with you two?"  
He shrugged and carried on nibbling his chocolate.

"Well why don't you tell her?"

"I thought she knew. Anyway we were going to talk about it today."  
He took another scalding gulp of tea.

"You do know that tea's really hot?"  
He nodded.

"So why keep gulping it like that?"  
I almost shouted. He just shrugged.

"You're an idiot. Text her or something."  
He grinned, or attempted it, and looked back at his phone.

"I have, she's not answering, I think she's got an after school rehearsal for the Christmas show."  
I gave him another line of chocolate, which he again dipped in his tea before eating it.

"So call her later, seriously if you two break up the group's sanity will not survive and you're not getting back with Siri no matter how much I like her. Why do you dip it in your tea? It's not normal."  
I asked him, shoving my own chocolate into my mouth and blowing on my own tea.

"It tastes nice. And don't worry, I will never get back with Siri, I just don't think she's realised I just want to be friends though, which is playing havoc with my mind."  
I nodded and went back to my tea.

"So why don't you tell her you don't want to get back together?"  
It seemed like the obvious solution in my mind.

"I've friend zoned her since the moment we started talking. And Dads home this weekend."  
I did not know the last bit.

"But we're all meant to be going to the cinema. Will the rest of them put it off do you think, and why didn't I get told?"  
Obi-Wan nodded and drained his tea.

"They will. I'm going to let Anakin know, mum only text me about an hour ago. Do you want to tell Sally? It might brighten her up."  
I nodded and stood up.

"You will call Satine later right?"

"Of course I will. I'm not an idiot!"  
I grinned, only sometimes ben.

Plan interfere= COMPLETE!  
I danced across to my room to text Han.

**REVIWES :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Obi-Wan POV:**

"So just go back to her then! We both know you want to and she clearly wants you back!"  
I stood in front of Satine with my mouth hanging open in disbelief. She had come over so we could talk through what had been going on lately; we hadn't been able to talk all week because of exams, rehearsals, practices, dad being back and she was avoiding me but I had begged her over the phone last night, so far, it wasn't going well and I was nearly frantic.

"I mean, I'm not the only one in our group thinks it. In fact the only one who doesn't is Anakin, but he's your best friend so of course he's going to side with you!"  
She practically yelled this and I could see the tears in her eyes. I moved to wrap my arms around her but she just batted my hands away and turned away.

"Tina…"  
I reached out to put my hands on her shoulders.

"Don't call me that."  
She practically spat and wriggled out of my hands.

"There is absolutely nothing going on with Siri. I wish you would just believe me."  
I locked my arms round her waist and held her to my chest even though she squirmed.

"Could have fooled me! Now get your hands off me!"  
She twisted round and when I showed no signs of backing down she slapped me across the face. Hard. I grabbed her hips and slammed her into my bedroom wall, pinning her there with my own body.

"Satine, there will never again be anything going on with Siri and me, I can promise you that now. Just please just stop this jealousy."  
She looked at me with wide shocked eyes. I returned the stare with serious, desperate eyes.

We stayed like this, just eyes locked for a while until Satine surprised me by leaning up suddenly and kissing me forcefully, sliding her tongue into my mouth. I guessed I was forgiven because she didn't pull away when I responded eagerly and pulled her even closer, my hands never leaving her hips. She started pulling at the bottom of my t-shirt, wanting it off. We pulled away for just enough time to rip each other's shirts off before going back to kissing. I pulled away again and yanked her leggings and panties down and she worked on my jeans, bringing them to the floor at the same time as my boxers. I pulled her back to me by her butt and lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around my waist tightly. She pulled away and kissed her way down my neck, sucking and biting sometimes I think, but I wasn't going to complain. I literally fell on the bed. Yep, there was no chance of going slow this time. At all.

**Anakin POV:**

So; postponed cinema trip from last weekend, we all agreed to meet at the Kenobi's and walk to the cinema. We all turned up and for some reason Theresa and Lux were just going into the house. Me, Padmé, Luke and Han all turned up and just let ourselves in and just caught Leia and Ahsoka running down the driveway.  
We all just milled around the kitchen for a bit, Obi-Wan, Siri and Satine still had to turn up. The doorbell went and Theresa sent me to get it. Siri was stood there with a girl who had red hair and really green eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, this is Mara Jade by the way, she's my little sister. Is it alright if she tags along?"  
I nodded and showed her in before heading up to the bathroom. Halfway up the corridor I heard noises. I knew what noises like that meant and I mentally high fived my best friend and Satine.  
They were really loud though, it was awkward using the bathroom while I could hear that. I literally ran down the corridor and down the stairs.  
Back in the kitchen, Luke and Mara, was it? Were talking. I gave my little brother a wink- he scowled in reply- and went to sit on the counter behind Padmé. Lux and Ahsoka were in a corner with their heads close together talking. It might sound girly, but they did look really cute together like that. Both of them were so shy. I wrapped my arms around Padmé's waist and leaned my head on her shoulder. Han, Leia, Theresa and Siri were laughing in a corner.

"Anakin, where's Obi-Wan?"  
Theresa and Siri both turned to look at me. I had to try really really hard to hide a smirk.

"Coming."  
My attempts failed, but only Han understood what my smirk and little snigger meant. He burst into laughter and that meant I did too. Everyone just looked at us weirdly for a second before going back to their own conversations.

"Theresa just go shout him. They're not making sense. Should I text Satine too?"  
Me and Han were literally biting our bottom lips and trying not to let tears roll down our cheeks by now. This only got us weirder looks from the people who were still paying attention to us. Padmé turned to me after her order and question, clearly not happy.

"What's gotten into you?"  
I just giggled and winked.

"You'll find out in a second."  
She didn't seem happy, but Theresa came back in, making any more 'explaining' impossible. We were only waiting another few minutes before we heard Obi-Wan stumbling down the stairs and swearing when he crashed into something. This was followed by a giggle. Me and Han started laughing again- we just couldn't help it! Padmé glared at us so we stopped, or at least tried to.

**Siri POV:**

Han and Anakin were being so random. None of us knew why they kept laughing, but as soon as that giggle came through the door I think a lot of us got a bit clearer. I wasn't happy though. I had thought we were getting back to old times, turns out we weren't and he was sticking with his prim little princess.  
Obi-Wan wandered through the door dressed in only a pair of joggers with Satine trailing behind and gripping his hand. She was only dressed in one of his jumpers, the matching one to Obi-Wan's joggers. Anakin and Han were laughing again but this time walked over to Obi-Wan and clapped each him on the back. Anakin went back to sit on the counter behind Padmé and Obi-Wan went to put the kettle on before wrapping his arms round Satine's waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.  
Lux nudged Theresa and nodded towards Obi-Wan and Theresa and she started laughing. Obi-Wan turned and made tea, I think.

"Ben, turn round."  
Obi-Wan turned round and handed Satine her cup as he blew on his own and raised an eyebrow.

"What've you two been doing?"  
Theresa giggled and whispered something to Leia and Han. Han burst out laughing again and Padmé rolled her eyes but giggled and Anakin subtly indicated his neck, silently laughing. Obi-Wan still had no idea what was going on and looked clearly confused. It was like teasing a puppy.

"Ree, what are you on about?"  
Yep, he was definitely confused. Satine seemed to have a better idea of what was going on though. Theresa wandered over to her brother and poked his neck. He winced noticeably.

"What, is that?"  
Satine smirked into her tea and Obi-Wan turned round to use the kettle as a mirror. His jaw popped open at the sight of a big purple hickey and he whirled round wide eyed.

"Satine, Really?"  
Everyone just burst out laughing at this and Han high fived her whilst Anakin just looked proud as punch and decided to cheekily tease his best friend.

"From what it sounded like you shouldn't really be complaining."  
Satine turned bright red at this and went back to her drink.

"You heard us?"  
Obi-Wan directed at Anakin, an eyebrow raised. Anakin just swallowed.

"Well I went to the bathroom and it was kinda hard to ignore. You were really loud!"  
Anakin blushed a little but still chuckled. And Obi-Wan buried his face in Satine's shoulder, moving the jumper and unintentionally revealing a few hickeys matching Obi-Wan's going up her neck. This made Anakin and Han erupt in more laughter and Theresa indicated for Satine to cover her neck.  
This made me feel a little inferior. Never in all the time we had been going out had he given me a hickey, not that it's a bad thing not having a hickey, it's just they're almost like a mark of possession.  
Satine turned around to use the kettle as a mirror now and blushed bright red and hid her neck quickly then hit Obi-Wan playfully in the stomach. He just kissed her cheek and wound his free hand around her waist, pulling her close.  
I felt a little sick.

"So are we going or not? I take it you two aren't coming?"  
Luke seemed really impatient to leave, or maybe he was just as uncomfortable as me.

"If it's fine with you lot, no we're not. Have fun."  
Obi-Wan left the kitchen pulling Satine along behind him. She smiled and they disappeared upstairs.

The rest of us followed them out of the room, but left the house. In a way I was glad they didn't come, three couples would be too much. Mind you though, Lux and Ahsoka were cute, they were so shy so they just kept themselves to themselves and didn't go overboard with PDA.

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, people have been on at me to get Han and Leia together already. I have something planned for them in a bit so don't fret your pretty little heads ****  
Sorry about the wait though, I have had no ideas. BUT I FINALLY UNDERSTAND INCEPTION! :D**

**Enjoy: **

**Ahsoka POV:**

I had actually really thought Obi-Wan and Siri were going to get back together. They had spent nearly all last week together but then Satine had been at his today. It was confusing, really confusing.

"You look thoughtful."  
Lux nudged my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Nothing really."  
I smiled back up at him. We weren't going out, but we had gotten really close, despite me having a little crush on Anakin when I first met them all.

"Whatever you say."  
He wrapped his arm round my shoulders and we followed the rest into the movie screen. Anakin and Padmé had been told if they were going to be PDA-ish then they had to sit where the rest of us couldn't see them. They immediately went for the row behind the one we were all going for.  
Luke and Mara had gotten on really well from the start and they were sat in front of them, poor Luke, Anakin kept taking the mick. He hadn't gotten as bad as he was when he was teasing Obi-Wan, but it was a little insensitive anyway. Siri and Theresa were sat on Mara's other side and Leia and Han were sat next to them.  
Leia had stopped ignoring Han a few days ago after I don't know how long of not speaking, but they seemed to be getting on better than they had ever done. There were rumours that they were sleeping together, but they weren't true. Han would have told Anakin at least and Anakin would have blurted it out.  
Lux and I sat on the end of our row and he still hadn't taken his arm off my shoulders, not that I was complaining mind you.

The movie started not long after we had all sat down and I decided to do some digging in relative private.

"Lux, what happened with Siri and Obi-Wan? I was sure they were getting back together."  
Lux leaned his head closer to mine so we could whisper more quietly.

"She cheated on him with someone Obi-Wan was really close to, he walked in and it got bad. They hadn't spoken in two years until she rolled up the other week. But they would never get back together."

"Why? They acted really close."

"Because he would never get back with her after what happened, according to Theresa the whole bad break-up thing was a sub-reason for him taking so long to ask Satine out. And they were probably acting so close because everything happened two years ago so it's a little pointless to still be mad about it, they were quite good friends before it all too. But yeah, Theresa would most likely hurt him if he got back with Siri, no matter how close they are."  
I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. We snuggled down into our seats and went back to the movie.  
Despite having a little crush on Anakin at the start of the year, this was so much better. Even if we weren't together, yet.

**Satine POV:**

After everyone left me and Obi had retrieved the duvet from his room and curled up on the massive armchair in the living room, still only in the joggers and jumper. We had started watching a cheesy old movie but had then found a better way to spend our time, i was now drawing patterns lazily on his shoulder.

"What actually happened with you and Siri?"  
He looked at me sharply with wide eyes.

"Don't you know?"

"No, why would I be asking if I didn't know?"  
He sighed and leant his head back against the seat.

"We went out for like a year and a half two years ago. But she cheated on me with Cody. You remember him?"  
I nodded and leant my head on his shoulder.

"Well, I walked in on them. We broke up there and then very badly and I haven't spoken to either of them since. Well I've spoken to Siri recently, obviously. It's part of my reason for not asking you out sooner, I didn't want it to end ugly. How did you not know this?"

"I really don't know. Mind you, I kind of drifted away from you all then didn't I?"  
He hummed in response and rested his head against mine.

"I really thought you were going to bet back with her."

"Let me up for a sec."  
He tapped my thigh and I wiggled over so he could slip off the chair. He came back a few minutes later with his phone, looking for something, he looked nervous and held his phone out to me but pulled it back when I reached out for it.

"You won't tease me?"  
I shook my head and he handed me his phone and sat down again. I threw my legs back over his and he wrapped his arms round my waist as I read the text he was showing me. It was from Padmé from a few months ago.

"Really?"  
I looked at him with huge eyes that were slightly teary. He took his phone off me and dropped it gently on the floor.

"Of course."  
He kissed me on the cheek and nuzzled my neck.

"You're such a sweetie Obi."  
I snuggled deeper into his arms and his head shot up.

"You better not say anything like that in front of Anakin or Han. They're bad enough already."  
I smiled and giggled at him.

"Of course not sweetie. "  
I kissed him properly, but he responded by flicking something on the chair so it flattened suddenly out. I looked at him, slightly shocked and he just twitched his eyebrows looking cheeky. I smirked and rolled so I was slightly on top of him.

**Qui-Gon POV:**

I had had a wonderful day out with my wife and youngest daughter. The twins were with their friends all day I think, so we would have a quiet house too when we got home because they nearly always stayed at one of their friend's houses instead of coming home.  
Sally was literally bouncing by the time we got home, her and Tahl went straight for the kitchen to make dinner. I ventured into the living room to relax and enjoy the comforts of my own sofa and TV.

What I didn't expect however, was to find my son and a tiny blonde, kissing on the recliner.  
They jumped and looked slowly up at me when I cleared my throat.

"Um, hi dad. I didn't think you would be back so soon."  
Obi-Wan looked slightly embarrassed and pulled his duvet closer around them.

"Obviously."  
I sat on the sofa and faced them. The girl looked like she was attempting to hide in the duvet.

"Obi-Wan, go and see if your mother needs help."  
He went red and shimmied off the chair. I noticed what he was wearing and sighed.

"In fact, go and get dressed."  
He blushed a little more and headed for the stairs before turning at the bottom.

"Satine, are you coming? Leave the duvet."  
The girl, Satine, looked at him in slight shock before slipping out from under the duvet and jogging after Obi-Wan up the stairs.  
I left for the kitchen to see how Tahl and Sally were doing. They greeted me with smiles and I leant against a work top.

"Do you know our son is home?"  
Tahl looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"I've just walked in on him with a girl."

"Qui, are you sure you should be saying this in front of Sally?"  
She cut me off and came closer.

"They weren't doing anything. They were just led on the recliner. Barely dressed though."  
She looked slightly amused.

"Where are they now?"  
I chuckled.

"I sent Obi-Wan to get dressed and he took Satine with him."

"Satine, is that her name?"  
I nodded and she smiled.

"That's his girlfriend. She's really pretty!"  
Sally shouted from the other side of the kitchen. Tahl and I turned to her, curious.

"You've met her then Sally?"  
She nodded and bounded over to us.

"She's really nice too and Obi-Wan's completely mad about her."  
I picked her up and nodded.

"So you like her then, is she staying for dinner do you know?"  
Sally and I shrugged and Obi-Wan and Satine came into the kitchen holding hands. They both looked a little self-conscious.

"Mom, do you need any help?"

"I think I'll be fine thank you. Obi-Wan is your friend staying for dinner?"  
Obi-Wan looked at Satine who looked a little shy.

"I would have to call home and see if Bo's there to look after Korkie."  
She smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Who're they?"  
Sally asked.

"Bo's my sister and Korkie's her son. She's just hardly ever around so I look after Korkie most of the time. He goes to your school Sally, just years below you."  
She smiled at Sally before leaving with Obi-Wan.

"See, she's really nice."  
I nodded at Sally and Tahl kissed my cheek before shooing us back into the living room.

"Can we watch a movie daddy?"  
I nodded at Sally and sat down on the sofa while she scrambled off to find a movie. Obi-Wan came back in without Satine and flopped back onto the recliner, not even bothering to put it right.

"Obi-Wan?"  
He popped his head up to look at me.

"Put the chair properly, and where's Satine?"  
He popped the chair back to it's normal position and rearranged his duvet.

"She went to let mom know she could stay. Where's Sal?"

"Sally went to get a movie. Satine seems nice."  
He blushed a little and cleared his throat.

"She's great."  
He didn't say anymore because Satine came in through the door with Sally. Sally was carrying a movie, undoubtedly a cartoon. They were chattering away until Sally ran up to me and handed me her DVD, smiling brightly. Satine had been pulled onto Obi-Wan's knee and smothered in the duvet again.  
As soon as I had put the DVD in the player and sat back down Sally jumped on my knee.

**Obi-Wan POV:**

"So I take it Bo was at home?"  
I whispered to Satine.

"Sort of, she was just going out but for some reason dad was in."  
I nodded.

"Dad likes you by the way and I'm sure mom does too."  
She smiled at me.

"Really? I like them too."  
I smiled at her and pecked her cheek.

"Your mom's really nice."

"You didn't talk to her for any length of time did you?"  
She nodded, looking confused.

"Ignore anything she may tell you."  
She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"We didn't talk about anything like that Obi."  
I had to breathe a sigh of relief at that, Satine only giggled again and Sally and dad gave us the evils because we were talking through the movie.  
They really do look alike.

**Sorry but I couldn't find any other way to end this chapter. Reviews please **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I've been so long, driving lessons and work are taking over :/**

**Enjoy:**

**Anakin POV:**

"So Satine, you met the family then?"  
She nodded from where she was sat on Obi-Wan's knee.

"What did you think?"  
Padmé asked.

"I loved them, although Qui-Gon's like crazily laid back."  
Me and Obi-Wan laughed. Qui-Gon was really laid back, but he was awesome.

"Guys! Guys! Christmas dance just got announced!"  
Theresa and Leia just ran up to us screaming happily. Great, means another night of being nicely dressed and bored. Obi-Wan didn't seem as fussed as I was, but still looked like he didn't want to do it and Han looked practically horrified.

"Is there a theme this year?"  
Satine asked, her and Padmé were obviously looking forward to this too much.

"Smart casual and trainers and jeans are allowed this year as long as they're clean and have no raggedy edges, but no t-shirts or jumpers."  
Leia almost shouted excitedly, making me and Han groaned, well could be worse, could be prom where its black tie and no exceptions. Oh the joy. I mouthed 'Help' across to Obi-Wan and he just smirked, there are sometimes when I hate my best friend.

"Anakin don't look like that, it could be a dress code like the one for prom."  
He read my mind!

"We'll take you shopping nearer the time, don't worry."  
Satine giggled. I think every guy in our group cringed. Shopping, especially with Padmé was torture.

"So when is it then?"  
Padmé asked, yep, definitely too excited.

"Only three weeks away, school council left it a little late this year but everything's coming together nicely anyway so it will all be perfect."  
Leia answered slightly nonchalantly as she sat down next to Luke and Han.

"So shopping next weekend then?"  
Padmé asked brightly. Every guy winced again. Apart from Luke and Lux, they were always prepared for things like this and Han too, but even though he was always prepared he still hated it. I think it was only me and Obi-Wan being dragged around the shopping centre then.

"Well I'm sorted Anakin, too bad you didn't go to Beru's birthday, then you would be too."  
I glared at my evil little brother who was smirking uncontrollably.

"Yeah, I'm all good too. Sadly."  
Han was already sulking.

"Oh come on Han, you'll have fun. And you know something, it doesn't really surprise me that you're sorted, the amount of girls you go out with your wardrobe has to be overflowing with nice things."  
Han winked at her and laughed.

"Got that right Padmé, do you recon Lux is alright too?"  
Oh I hate him at the minute, I knew what he was doing and by the look on Obi-Wan's face he did too. He was rubbing it in that we would be the only two going shopping.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Lux will be fine. So that only leaves you two."  
Satine looked from Obi-Wan to me. Obi-Wan looked actually quite scared.

"Please Tina, don't make me go."  
She raised an eyebrow and I joined in with the pleading.

"Padmé do you really want to kill us."  
She laughed.

"Ani, a little shopping won't kill you."

"Maybe not, but it will leave us wanting to kill ourselves. Can you not just trust us to shop by ourselves?"  
Her and Satine both started laughing.

"No we can't. You will just end up in technology shops looking for a new toy and Obi-Wan will be nowhere near a shop."  
We both groaned and Obi-Wan muttered something into Satine's next which made her laugh. Me and Padmé both raised an eyebrow. Turns out he was attempting to talk her out of forcing him to go shopping. It wasn't working.

"Obi-Wan you can't leave me to face this alone."  
The rest of our group were laughing at our argument now.

"And why not, Theresa can do what she usually does and tell me what to buy online."  
I groaned and Theresa laughed.

"Oh no Ben, you're going shopping."  
Obi-Wan's face was a picture, he looked like he had just been slapped.

"Please Satine, please don't make me go. I'll do anything."  
Satine grinned evilly.

"Shave. I don't like this beard business you're starting to get."  
Obi-Wan looked even more shocked.

"No. I like it."  
We all just laughed.

"Well it looks like you're coming shopping."  
He opened his mouth to say something but Padmé cut in.

"Obi-Wan, just give up. And Anakin you can stop laughing as well, you're still coming."  
I groaned and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Please…"  
She laughed and shook her head. I groaned and buried my head in her curls that were falling down her back.

"Seriously boys, I don't know what you have against shopping. You're acting like a pair of little children"  
Satine laughed.

"But it's shopping, one of THE most boring things in the world!"  
I did say that maybe a little too much like a child, but at least I said it.

"Ani, you're being childish, it's only a day."  
Mine and Obi-Wan's mouths fell open. He mouthed a repeat of 'a day' over to me.

"That's what she said. Obi-Wan, we're not going to survive."  
Satine and Padmé laughed again. From where I was standing, this was most definitely not funny.

"It's almost as if you don't want to spend time with us."  
Padmé said, innocently. Satine nodded.

"Yeah, like you're trying to get out of it any way possible."  
Both me and Obi-Wan missed the grin they shared- according to Han- we immediately started apologising and kissing our girlfriends and shockingly agreeing to go.

The rest of the group were in fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?"  
Lux and Ahsoka wandered up to us, holding hands.

"Obi-Wan and Anakin were just guilt tripped into going shopping for Christmas dance."  
Luke laughed and Han made a whipping gesture- complete with sound effect. Both Obi-Wan and I scowled at him.

"Are you sorted Lux?"  
Leia giggled. Lux nodded and sat down with Ahsoka.  
We sat chatting for the rest of lunch and nothing more was said about Christmas dance or shopping. But when we were going inside again me and Padmé were walking behind Obi-Wan and Satine, they hadn't let go of each other, well since they made up I think. But we heard Satine whispering to him about staying over after shopping, I couldn't do that with Padmé because she was going away to her grandparents' for the evening. I think Padmé read my mind because she reached up to whisper in my ear- some of us aren't as public about when we stay at each other's than others- that she would come over on the Sunday. I grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Shopping might not be so bad after all with that as incentive."  
She giggled and wrapped an arm round my waist. Mine went round her shoulders.

"Padmé you're really short."  
She groaned.

"Ani, we both know I'm not very tall, but at least I'm not Leia height."  
We both giggled but Leia shouted back to us.

"I heard that, good things come in small packages!"  
We laughed more.

"So who do you think Han's going to bring to the dance?"  
I asked. Padmé shrugged.

"Who's Luke asking?"  
I smirked I knew who my baby brother was going to ask and it just made me laugh.

"He wants to ask Mara, you know the girl Siri brought to the cinema?"  
Padmé nodded and smiled.

"I think that's cute."  
I snorted.

"Padmé, it's not cute, it's funny. Luke's my little brother and anything he does with girls is bound to be hilarious since he's so innocent!"  
Padmé didn't think it was funny.

"Ani, you're heartless and have no sense of romance."  
She did laugh, making it less serious.

"You have to admit, it's funny."  
She nodded.

"You never teased Obi-Wan about being innocent when he was single."  
I out right laughed at that.

"That's because he definitely wasn't. Padmé Obi-Wan slept around quite a bit when he was single, not as much as Han, but still a bit."  
Padmé gasped. I laughed and Obi-Wan turned round sharply and glared at me.

"Anakin, no names, please"  
I winked at him and he turned back to Satine.

"What does that mean Ani?"  
I shook my head at her, Obi-Wan would murder me if I told anyone. It was still funny though.

**Next chapter; the dreaded shopping trip, sorry it's so short but I really couldn't think straight.  
Review please….**


	12. Chapter 12

**So the dreaded shopping trip**

**Enjoy:**

**Obi-Wan POV:**

Anakin and I were meant to be meeting the girls at the mall, but they were late and we were really considering going home. But I couldn't have Satine mad at me again. Mind you, yes I could, if I was being selfish, yes I could.

"Coruscant to Obi-Wan?"  
Anakin waved his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I jerked my head towards him and he pointed over to a fountain. The girls were walking round it and they were both carrying a coffee cup. They reached us and I immediately slipped a hand around Satine's waist and kissed her lightly on the lips. Anakin and Padmé were much less subtle. I think they were tonguing, so I looked away.

"You got coffee? We were going to go home cos we thought you'd forgotten."  
Satine smirked and took a sip of her coffee.

"We would never forget Obi. And we both forgot to eat, so the coffee's breakfast."  
I frowned.

"Padmé also had to get something which I don't really think you and Anakin would want to get with us."  
She looked at Anakin and Padmé and groaned.

"Do they ever stop?"  
I laughed and wrapped my other arm around her waist.

"Should we just set off?"  
I tightened my arms around her.

"I don't want to leave Anakin alone with Padmé you of all people should know what she's like shopping. Do you think if we throw something at them they will stop?"  
She laughed and rooted in her purse. Grinning cheekily she brought out a half full water bottle and just fired it at our best friends. It hit Anakin on the head. He and Padmé jerked apart and he glared at us. Padmé looked a little disorientated.

"What was that for?"  
Satine and I just started laughing.

"We didn't want to be stood watching you kiss all day."

"You could have just gone without us."  
I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you really want to be dragged around with Padmé ALONE?"  
He smirked.

"Well you do have a point there. Alright, let's get this over and done with."  
HE wandered into the Mall, grabbing Padmé's hand as he went. Satine and I followed but I still had my arm around her- being almost the same height had its advantages.

The girls decided they needed everything for this wretched dance; so they dragged us into every shop imaginable, but by lunch time they had their dresses- plus much more besides and Padmé had her shoes. Satine's dress was light blue and came down to mid-thigh and if she spun around the whole skirt flew up, the top had really thin straps and, I think it's called sweetheart? I don't know, but it looked nice, it made her eyes, not to mention her figure look beautiful. Padmé's dress was red. I think Anakin had been instrumental in picking it because it was so tight on her the poor girl could barely breathe. She did look nice though, the whole dress was skin tight and made her chest look quite bit, she needed help there. Her heels were black and shiny and actually made her nearly the same height as Anakin.

They took us to a pizza place in the middle of the mall for lunch. Anakin kept squirming because it was a little out of his comfort zone. Satine and I shared pasta and Padmé had salad but Anakin managed to demolish a whole pizza and half of Padmé's desert!

We had agreed to split up for the afternoon, Padmé wanted some time with Anakin and Satine and I didn't object. It was like going shopping with a small child. We wandered almost aimlessly through the mall, trying to find a decent shoe shop for Satine, and a place to get something for me.

"Do you think she's murdered him yet?"  
Satine asked, leading me to a small shoe shop.

"We only saw them half an hour ago. But yes, it's quite possible she's thought about it more than once."  
I smiled and Satine guided me to a rack full of high heels.

"Satine, I don't understand why you need heels. Why can't you just wear flats?"  
She smiled at me and reached for a pair of silver heels. She sat next to me and slipped them on.

"I want to be the same height as you. How do they look?"  
She stood in front of me. I looked from her feet to her waist before standing up. She was talker than me by an inch or so.

"While they do make your legs look nice, they don't work."  
She flopped back down and took the shoes off. I took them off her and put them back before picking up a pair of less high shimmery white ones. She raised an eyebrow.

"They are pretty, but I don't like strappy ones Obi."  
I rolled my eyes.

"Will you just try them on?"  
She took them off me and slipped them on. I pulled her to her feet and grinned.

"See, perfect height. And they also make your legs look great!"  
She blushed she looked down at her feet.

"They do feel nice, not at all like normal strappy ones. Will they go with my dress?"  
She bent down to pull it out of the bag. It did go with the shoes. She giggled and sat down to take them off.

"Well, I guess you're not as bad to take shopping as I thought."  
I chuckled and sat next to her.

"It was merely the whole day of it that had my scared, well that and Padmé dragging us round shops. Her dress sense is a little odd. But I have to admit, it hasn't been quite as bad as I thought it would be."  
She laughed and slipped her boots back on.

"Well, all that's left is jewellery and your things."  
I grinned and she left to pay for her shoes. When she met me by the door she was smiling, but struggling with her bags.

"Want some help?"  
I smirked at her and she hit me with the shoe bag. I took that as my cue to take that one.

We left the shop and headed for a guy shop. It took a surprisingly long time to find things for me, but Satine was enjoying herself so I wasn't going to complain.  
She came across a pair of dark blue jeans somewhere and brought them over to where I was standing, looking at shirts. I raised an eyebrow at her they looked too small for me, despite the fact she knew my size, following a teasing session from Anakin about how much I weight thanks to muscle.  
Satine nearly threw them at me.

"Will you just try them on?"  
I winced at my words from earlier and took them off her.

"Obi, what are you wearing on your feet?"  
I shrugged and went back to the shirt racks.

"Converse?"  
She nodded. Thank god, I was not going shoe shopping.  
Satine pulled a light blue shirt from the middle of the rack.

"What about this? It matches my dress and your eyes."  
I took it off her and looked at it. It did look nice. And it did match her dress, just less shimmery. I shrugged and wandered off to the changing rooms.  
The jeans were a little tight, but according to Satine, it was good tight. I didn't understand it but she wouldn't let me change them so I guess I had to accept them. I did like the shirt though.  
I got my stuff and we went to get coffee. We were sat on the edge of a fountain in middle of one of the huge lobbies.

"Satine, do you still want to get jewellery?"  
She nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, can I get you it for your birthday? It is only a few weeks away."  
She looked at me, mid sip over the lip of her cup.

"But that means I don't get them until December 1st. "  
I nodded. She didn't look too happy with this.

"Come with me to choose and I'll let you have one now as an early present, or a sort of sorry for all the trouble with Siri."  
She smiled and drained her coffee. I smiled back and drained mine.

Inside the little jewellery shop my family went to, Esme, the woman behind the counter greeted me and we talked while Satine looked. I saw a little ring in the display counter near the register. Making sure Satine was busy I quietly asked if I could look at it. It was perfect; a gem shaped into blue bird sat on top of two white bands twined together. That would be what Satine was allowed. She bounded up to me and I immediately hid the ring behind my back.

"Obi, I found something."  
She dragged me over to a cabinet. She was pointing to a silver necklace. It had a chain and a small fairy dangling from it. The fairy had little shimmering gems all over its dress and was blowing bubbles made of the same gems. The wings were what caught my attention though, they were outlined in silver metal but were actually translucent crystal that seemed to glitter. It did look really pretty. I smiled at Satine and asked for it to be gotten out. Esme had already put the ring through the register and had it wrapped and bagged. She smiled at me when she put the necklace through the register. I paid while Satine was looking at one of the paintings on the wall, kissed Esme on the cheek, took Satine's hand and we left.

"Obi, you have no choice but to give me the necklace now, it's the only thing I picked."  
She grinned at me, but I smiled secretively back.

"But I got something else, a surprise if you will. I just wanted to torture you with the fact you have to wait for your present."  
Satine's jaw dropped slightly and I winked.

"Should we go for a walk before we meet Anakin and Padmé?"  
She nodded and we set off for the park, still with all of our bags, which made things difficult, but not impossible.

We sat down on a bench near the entrance. It was November and not many people were about. She turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"So what else did you get? I have some earrings I can wear and I was going to wear my charm bracelet. "  
I smiled and reached into the little bag. I brought out the little ring box and Satine's eyes widened.

"Right there is no way to give you this without it turning corny. So just open it."  
She giggled and took the box from my hands.

"Oh, it's beautiful!"  
I smiled at her sighed approval. She slipped it on her right ring finger and brought it up to catch the light.

"You know, some people believe the bluebird to be a symbol of perfect happiness."  
She smiled up at me and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"They seem like very smart people. I think we should get Padmé and Anakin to meet us here, it's close to where we parked. I'm still slightly sad I don't get my fairy until my birthday."  
I chuckled and pulled her back against me. She commd Padmé and they appeared a few minutes later.  
Padmé looked elated and slightly exhausted, Anakin looked a little scared.

"Anakin, what happened?"  
I had to try really hard not to laugh at my best friend.

"So much shopping! So many clothes!"  
I laughed.

"I was fine after we left you two."  
He glared at me. Satine wriggled out of my arms and went to hug Padmé. Anakin didn't notice her ring but she did. They talked about the hours we had been apart and Anakin came to sit next to me.

"Dude, it was horrible! She dragged me into almost every shop in the mall!"  
I laughed and patted his shoulder.

"We found what we wanted fairly quickly. All of mine were from the same shop."  
He didn't look pleased.

"Four shops she dragged me into!"  
I really had to try hard not to laugh.

"So what did you get then?"  
He lost a bit of the haunted look and rooted in a bag.

"Black jeans, red shirt, black tie. You?"

"Blue shirt, but Satine wouldn't let me swap the jeans."  
He laughed.

"Anakin, shut up. They're tight, but apparently 'good' tight. I don't see how there's a 'good' tight where jeans are concerned."  
He laughed even more. Padmé turned to face us.

"Obi-Wan, you can come shopping again I think."  
She giggled and my face lost all its colour. Anakin was howling with laughter.

"Anakin shut up. And I'm good thanks."  
She giggled and turned back to Satine.

"So why do you 'get' to go again and I don't?"  
Anakin was taking too much pleasure in this.

"Anakin, stop it. Ask Padmé if you want to. And I take it she didn't let you look at anything electronic?"  
He scowled at me.

"No, I was pulled past the gadget shop on the second floor and she made me keep my hands in my pockets when we were around anything with wires!"  
I laughed.

"Smart girl."  
Anakin scowled at me again.

"Anakin, you can't help tinkering, it's like an involuntary action for you."  
He grinned slightly.

"Ani, I need to go. Do you want me to drop you off?"  
Padmé had finished talking to Satine and was facing us again.

"Please. See you later you two."  
He and Padmé sauntered off to her speeder. I think they had about twice as many bags as us!  
Satine turned to me smiling.

"So, home?"  
I nodded and stood. She came up to me and kissed me suddenly.

"What was that for?"  
She grinned.

"Just an impulse thing. And a thank you."  
I smiled and took her hand.

**Anakin POV:**

"So what was Obi-Wan talking about at school the other day?"  
I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"The "No names" thing?"  
I laughed.

"I can't tell you Padmé."  
She groaned.

"Please? I won't tell anyone."  
I leaned my head back into the seat.

"I'll tell you the not so bad ones, but there's one I really can't tell you."  
She thought about it for a bit and nodded.

"Right, you know I said he definitely wasn't innocent?"  
She nodded I groaned, he would murder me if he found out I told, and especially if Satine found out.

"Well, you know the really clever girl in our home room, Luminara Unduli?"  
She nodded.

"Well there was her."  
Padmé gasped.

"One of your cheer leaders, Sabé? Her as well."  
She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I nodded.

"About six more of your cheerleaders, I can't remember their names. Um, that senior last year who was on the athletics team, Shaak ti. And I can't remember anymore."  
She whistled.

"Were they all just one time things?"  
I shook my head.

"A few were. The rest were casual meet ups they had."  
She nodded.

"So why can't you tell me the one you can't tell me?"  
I snickered.

"Because that one's better forgotten, and it would get them both in serious trouble."  
She nodded. I didn't live far away from the Mall so it didn't take us long to get to mine.  
Mom was sat in the garden on the porch swing reading. She looked up when Padmé pulled up and came down the path to meet us.

"Hello dears, are you coming in Padmé?"  
Padmé smiled but shook her head.

"I'm sorry I can't Shmi. I need to get home."  
Mom smiled and leaned over to hug her.

"It was nice to see you anyway, did you manage to smarten Ani up?"  
She giggled and nodded, I rolled my eyes. No matter how much mom liked Padmé and she liked mom, it was always a little weird when they talked.

"She did mom. I'm being forced to be smart. See you tomorrow Padmé."  
I leaned over to kiss her and she drove off. Mom was stood next to the gate with a big smile on her face.

"What?"  
I shrugged. She just shook her head.

"Nothing, you're just growing up."  
I smiled and hugged her, pulling her inside.

"Well do u know about the runt's latest love interest?"  
Mom looked at me with huge eyes.

"Luke has a girlfriend?"  
I laughed.

"No not yet, but they're practically a done deal. She's Obi-Wan's Ex's sister."  
Her mouth opened a little.

"You don't mean Siri do you?"  
I nodded. And mom winced.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, she's not anything like her sister is she?"  
I smiled, mom saw Obi-Wan as almost another son, so when she found out what had happened between him and Siri she went into full blown 'mommy protective' mode.

"No she's not. She's really shy and naïve actually, perfect match for Luke."  
I smirked and she hit me lightly.

"You shouldn't talk about your brother like that Ani."  
I smiled and we wandered into the kitchen. I sat down while mom made coffee.

"So how is Obi-Wan, I haven't seen him in a while."  
I shrugged and picked up some fruit from the table.

"Fine, he abandoned me today though."  
She looked at me questioningly.

"Time with his girlfriend. You know, every time they're around each other they're attached, it's like their fight scared them into thinking the other would evaporate if they let go."  
Mom turned to finish the coffee and joined me at the table.

"Obi-Wan and Satine had a fight? I didn't even know she knew what the word fight meant."  
I laughed, that did seem pretty true. Satine didn't like violence of any kind.

"She thought he was getting back with Siri. Mom he was terrified."  
She smiled and took a sip of coffee.

"Well wouldn't you be if the same thing happened with you and Padmé?"  
She had a point.

"Point taken."  
I winced as I burnt my mouth on coffee.

"Careful it's hot. Now show me what you bought."  
I groaned and went to get the bags I had dumped by the door.

**By the way, the 6 cheerleaders= Padmé's handmaidens in the movie.  
Next chapter, some Han and Leia stuff :)****  
Please review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Slight Han/Leia in this, cos it's like the film, they didn't start out together :)**

**Anyhow: Enjoy:**

**Han POV:**

Day already dragging + football at lunch with the cheerleaders practicing on the other side of the field = NOT HAPPY HAN!

Kenobi wasn't too much better than me by the looks of it, but I think he just wanted to be cuddling with Satine. This could be one of the only times they're not attached by some piece of clothing or body. Since it had become colder they had both taken to being wrapped in his blazer, in like a hug type thing, it was weird anyhow.

But Leia was outside today, and by the looks of it Padmé had them throwing her. I didn't like this, I kept thinking they were gonna drop her or something. Well, it's not like I Like Leia in that way, but I didn't find her as annoying as I once did, and I was starting to notice her, like when she stopped those stupid cinnamon bun type things last year, her favourite hairstyle became plaits, and anything she could do with them. My favourite so far was when she had her hair down but the top half pulled back into a bun. She did look cute in that.

"Han!"  
I whipped round. Kenobi was stood there smirking.

"You know I think that's the longest I've ever seen you using your brain for."  
Irritating guy sometimes.

"Well I was thinking. What do you want?"  
He sniggered a bit.

"Anakin wants us for…"  
He drifted off and looked over my shoulder.

"Earth to Kenobi?"  
I waved my hand in front of his face but he dodged round me and legged it across the field. I turned and saw he was going to where the cheerleaders were. They were all crowded round something on the floor. Oh god, Satine didn't fall did she? Kenobi would be in a state of panic if she had, so I followed. Satine came up to us when we got nearer. So if she hadn't fallen then who had?  
She was whispering to Obi-Wan, grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd. I managed to push my way through because of my height.

Leia was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh my God!"  
I whispered and Kenobi and Satine tried to wake her up. He had taken his jacket off and put it under her head. They really were like the 'parents' of our group.  
She started to wake up.

"Leia, you hit your head, how do you feel?"  
Satine asked gently, stroking Leia's cheek.

"Head hurts."  
She groaned back.

"We need to get you to the nurse. Do you think you can walk?"  
Obi-Wan asked. Leia nodded and tried to sit up. It didn't go so well. She fell straight back, but Kenobi Caught her so she didn't hurt herself any more.

"No you can't, Han can you go and get the nurse?"  
He looked up at me.

"I can carry her if you want, I really don't have the concentration for whatever Anakin's wanting us to demonstrate."  
Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Alright, come here."  
He moved out of the way and let me pick her up.

"So why were you and Satine the ones looking after her?"  
I asked once I had stood up again.

"Mom's a doctor and Satine knows what do because she looks after Korkie a lot of the time."  
I nodded and Leia's head flopped against my shoulder.

"Leia, you can't fall asleep until the nurse has seen you, wrap your arms around his neck."  
She nodded at what Obi-Wan said and wrapped her arms loosely around my neck, still resting her head on my shoulder.

"Han, talk to her and make sure she keeps awake, she can sleep once the nurse tells her she's alright to."  
I nodded and set off, talking to her.  
Why was I acting like this?

**Obi-Wan POV:**

I watched Han disappear with Leia and turned back to where Satine was stood, the crowd had gone.

"Why are you wearing my Jacket?"  
She was wearing the sweater I had for gym outside. Granted it was a school one so it was blue with Silver and black stripes up the arm and the school logo on the front. But it had my name and number, which was weirdly the same in everything I played, on the back in huge letters.

"I was cold. And it's really comfy."  
I smiled.

"Well not that it doesn't look good on you, but can I have it back?"  
She shook her head.

"You're not cold. I am. Now go back to your football."  
She pouted and turned to go.

"I may not be cold, but I still need the jacket. It's a good missile for if Anakin gets a little too demanding."  
She laughed,

"Well I'll go change and give it to you then."  
I groaned. That would have to do. The cheerleader would all undoubtedly go and change since it was near the end of lunch and someone had fallen. There wasn't much to do in their opinion. Anakin, Han and Me hadn't bothered getting changed, we were only telling the newbies what they needed to do today.

She sauntered inside and I turned to go back to the footballers. Anakin met me, he looked less than patient.

"So what happened?"

"Leia fell, Han's taken her to the nurse."  
He nodded.

"Where's your jacket?"  
I groaned.

"Thieved off me by my girlfriend who is incapable of staying warm."  
Anakin laughed, I just scowled at him.

"Anakin, stop it, now what were you torturing them with this time?"  
We turned back to the newbies.

"Look at them."  
One of the more cocky ones looked behind me and Anakin after about ten minutes. We looked back to see Satine and Padmé walking across the field. The group of three lads were still staring, they were muttering amongst themselves now, but not so quiet that Anakin and I couldn't hear them;

"She's hot."

"Which one?"

"The brunette obviously, look at those legs."

"Yeah, but what about the blonde, she's taller."

"Yeah, look at her chest!"

"But the brunette's head cheerleader."

"Fair point."  
I think at that point Anakin and I turned to each other, both slightly riled with how our girlfriends were being described. He nodded to me and we both rounded on the boys.

"You do know that's degrading the way you're talking about them?"  
They all shrugged at me.

"They're also well out of your league. Older too."  
They all shrugged again at Anakin.

"Older are better don't you think?"  
Oh that hit a nerve, you could see the anger radiating off Anakin now.

"Five months don't count. Obi-Wan, who's older, you or Satine?"  
He was taking too much pleasure in the shocked faces in front of him, but I joined in anyway.

"I'm older by about three months, did you really have to ask that?"  
He nodded and the boys looked a little confused.

"In short, they're taken, we just thought we would mess you around a little, now carry on what you were doing."  
The boys all reddened and turned away from us. Anakin hi-fived me and we went to greet our girlfriends.

"What was that all about?"  
Padmé asked us as soon as we got near. Anakin wrapped an arm around his waist and he kissed her cheek.

"Nothing, Anakin was just being slightly cruel."  
She nodded and leant against his chest.

"Can I have my jacket back now?"  
Satine shook her head, it was over her school uniform now, blazer and all.

"Why not? You've got more layers on now."  
She laughed.

"It's comfy. And I'm still cold."  
I shrugged and pulled her in front of me where I promptly wrapped my arms round her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

"You're still wearing that ring? Has no one told you to take it off?"  
She shook her head.

"Well we've got Dooku next, you might wanna hide it."  
She giggled.

"This is true, are we still going to see that movie tonight?"  
I nodded.

"As soon as the bell goes run. I'll meet you by my speeder."  
Anakin and Padmé turned so they were facing us.

"You're ditching Theresa?"  
I nodded.

"She wasn't too happy about not having a ride home this morning and challenged us. If we can get away before she catches us up she won't kick up a fuss."  
Anakin smiled evilly.

"So naturally, you have a plan?"  
I grinned too.

"Yes, we're closer to the lots than she is, she also has to get changed so we're just going to make a run for it as soon as the bell goes."  
Anakin laughed.

"Simple but effective. Are we making them all play a short game today or can you not be bothered being referee because I know I can't?"  
I shook my head and Anakin told the newbie team they could leave.

"So where are we going for your birthday this weekend Satine?"  
Padmé asked as we started walking to the main building.

"That new place in town. The three floor restaurant, we went there a bit ago for Bo's birthday, it's really good."  
Anakin smiled. That place was slightly posh, something he didn't do well with, but not posh enough for him to be completely uncomfortable there, and Satine had told him the Pizzas were huge.

"Oh I love that place, we went there for aunt Breha and uncle Bail's anniversary the other month."  
Padmé gushed as me and Anakin picked up our bags.

"You're not going to make us dress up are you?"  
Anakin asked, wrapping his arm around Padmé's shoulders.

"No you don't have to, but at least look sort-of smart?"  
He nodded. And I wrapped an arm around Satine's waist.

"We've come up with a theory about Han and Leia."  
She announced once we started walking again.

"Do share, you're not trying to get them together are you?"  
Satine laughed at Anakin's question.

"No, we're not even going to attempt it. But did you see how worried he looked today?"  
I nodded and Anakin looked confused.

"Anakin he looked very worried, a little scared to perhaps."  
He nodded at me and Padmé carried on from Satine.

"Well, she didn't even respond negatively to him carrying her to the nurse, in fact she was quite happy to be with him."  
We all nodded again and Anakin looked a little shocked.

"Well, we think something's going to happen around Christmas dance, or Christmas break at least."  
Both Satine and Padmé were grinning.

"But its Han and Leia, they fight like anything. And plus wouldn't her dad have something to say about it if they did get together?"  
Padmé shrugged at Anakin.

"He sort of just accepts everything so I don't really think Bail would care, as long as Leia's happy."  
Padmé said with a smile on her face.

"You two have been wrong before though…"  
Anakin stopped when they glared at him.

"He does have a point, remember when you thought Luke and Leia were going to get together?"  
We all laughed.

"Yeah, but then they weren't so close. We stopped thinking that once they got closer and they decided their kiss was weird."  
Padmé slapped her hands over her mouth.

"They kissed!"  
Anakin looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Satine and I were still laughing.

"Yes they did. Leia told me after it happened, she said it didn't feel right and they just agreed they should be friends, they were too close for anything like that to be alright."  
She had a fair point I guess. But I think Anakin had found another thing to torture his brother over.

I was slightly jealous of the Skywalkers. They were all so close. Anakin and Luke's dad had left as soon as he found out Shmi was pregnant with Luke and they had never seen or heard from him again, Shmi had told Anakin and me that he was never really that happy with being a family man and he ran off as soon as he found out about Anakin, but came back once he had talked some sense into himself and then decided against his decision as soon as Luke came into the picture. Both Anakin and I had agreed that if he ever came back into the picture he would be beaten to within an inch of his life for what he did. Shmi had cried when we decided that and given us both bone crushing hugs, she was such a lovely woman. The beating idea was a little extreme, even for Anakin and especially for me, but Anakin loved Shmi loads and I had been practically adopted by her a few years ago and she treated me like one of her own, even yelling at me when I broke up with Siri I moped around that much, but I got a hug and a cupcake after being shouted at so I guess it was all alright.

"Ani, you're really mean to Luke sometimes you know."  
Padmé laughed.

"It's in my job description. And mom finds it funny most of the time and joins in occasionally, mind you they both do it to me too."  
I laughed, it was funny when Shmi teased her sons, but it was so rare.

"What's so funny?"  
Satine looked up at me.

"Seeing Shmi take the mick is absolutely hilarious."  
'Shmi-hate was the other action that was very rare, that was scary and to be avoided at all times, so far only Anakin and Luke's father and Siri had gained a 'Shmi'hate' rant, they were a little scary I have to admit.  
Anakin looked at me evilly.

"Well you would know as well as Luke and me after you got your hair cut last summer."  
I laughed, that was funny I have to admit.

"This is true. But even I laughed then."  
Anakin grinned at me.

"She's never said anything about me has she Ani?"  
Padmé looked up at him with huge eyes.

"No she hasn't, but she likes you too much to say anything because she doesn't want us to break up. Me, Luke are her sons and Obi-Wan is an adopted son so she's allowed to tease us."  
Padmé nodded and smiled.

"Well I guess I can live with that. She's so sweet."  
Satine looked a little lost. She's never met Anakin's mom, but then again she doesn't get out much so not many of our group have. Leia definitely had, Theresa had a couple of times and Han had a few times when he and Anakin had been messing around with something mechanical.

"Satine's had a bit of humour directed her way too."  
Satine looked over at Anakin sharply.

"I've never even met your mom Anakin."  
He laughed.

"Yes, but I tell her everything Satine."  
She nodded and blushed a little. I think Anakin had decided not to tell her what the 'humour' was about. He had told me and I found it funny, but Satine might not, she didn't like the fight being mentioned because apparently it made her feel a little stupid.

"Satine, only a few more days and you get your necklace."  
I smiled down at her, I had just remembered the box sitting in my bedside drawer.

"I actually can't wait. It's so pretty."  
I tightened my arm around her.

"Obi-Wan, why does she know about her present?"  
Padmé obviously hadn't been told about the arrangement.

"She picked it out Padmé. But I decided to be cruel and give her the ring then and make her wait for the necklace."  
I wiggled my eyebrows and Padmé laughed.

"That's just cruel Obi-Wan."  
We all reached where Anakin and Padmé had to split to go to different lessons, Anakin had to go to the basement for Tech and the rest of us had Latin. They kissed and the three of us carried on down the corridor, still talking, but it had gone back to Han and Leia 'praising' this was going to be one long lesson.

**Latin with Christopher Lee would be FRIKIN AWESOME! Don't you think! Imaginari quam mirum esset! :D (Imagine how amazing it would be.)  
Anyway, please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHRISTMAS DANCE!**

**Padmé POV:**

Satine and I were both at mine, both getting ready for Christmas dance, she had refused to wear her hair extensions so I was curling her really short hair. I had been trying for weeks to get her to wear them, they were really long, she could almost sit on the ends. I did like how she had don't her make up though, silver and white smoky eyes and light blush and lip gloss. It looked pretty. Mine was way more dramatic. Black eyes with bright red lipstick.  
I still couldn't understand why Ani had made me buy that dress, but I did like how it made me look and plus, it did get him to stop complaining when we went shopping. There were times I wished I could be going out with Obi-Wan, but where would be the fun in that, he was desperate not to lose Satine now after their fight and did practically anything she asked. Hell he bought her the jewellery she was wearing for the dance. I nearly cried when he gave her that necklace.

_Flashback._

_Sat around the table at this restaurant there were, Obi-Wan, Ani, Satine, Me, Theresa, Luke and Leia. Han had turned down going out with us, saying he needed the money for other things and Lux and Ahsoka had other plans, needless to say they wouldn't tell us but we assumed it was something where they could do a fair amount of PDA, they had been getting like that a lot lately, even though they still weren't together._

_But we got to dessert and the presents came out. Mine was a really pretty makeup pallet I know she's wanted for a while, that got a squeal and a hug, Anakin's was a joint one between him and Han and 'was to be opened at home' that got a blush and a kiss on the cheek. Theresa gave her a muti-picture picture frame with each one filled, some with drawings and the rest with pictures, the one I really liked though, was a sketch right in the middle, that Theresa had obviously done when Satine and Obi-Wan had first started dating it was of just their heads and they were just smiling at each other with their foreheads together, she got a huge hug for that. Sally-Ann had also sent something but that was a big chocolate butterfly and didn't last long once she got home I don't think. Luke gave her some wine since she could now drink since she was eighteen. Anakin was slightly amazed at Luke having the wine but surprisingly didn't say anything he again got a kiss on the cheek. Leia gave her a set of sparkly silver/ blue hair pins with butterflies on and got a hug after helping her put a few of them in. But Obi-Wan got a huge kiss and hug for his, it was this little fairy necklace with crystal wings and little shimmery gems all over it. He got her to shut her eyes whilst he put it on her. She nearly screamed when she opened them, it's true she did know she was getting it for her birthday but she had been looking forward to it since the shopping trip so of course she was excited. She kissed him a bit too hard on the lips and when they broke away he murmured that he loved her! She nearly cried and I nearly cried.  
Ani had only ever said that to me a few times in all the years we had been going out._

_End flashback._

Satine put down the makeup pallet that I had bought her and looked up at my reflection in the mirror we were sat in front of.

"I wish I had your hair."  
She sighed, I laughed lightly.

"Why? It's so hard to manage."  
I shrugged, concentrating on hers and my curlers.

"It just looks so pretty."  
She smiled.

"I want your colour. It looks like gold."  
She laughed.

"But yours is like coffee, it goes with your eyes so well."  
I shrugged and put the curlers down. My hair had been done since I got out of the shower, I had used some kind of formula on it and it had gotten rid of the horrendous curls and just left me with longer hair with huge loose curls. I liked it that way.  
Satine stood up and went to get her dress from where it was hanging on my bathroom door. Under it was a little bag we had picked up earlier, I had one too. In it was a lingerie set that matched our dresses, sort of, mine was black and Satine's was dark and electric blue. She was staying at Obi-Wan's and I was going over to Anakin's. She came out of the bathroom fully dressed, without her shoes and fastening her charm bracelet.

"You look gorgeous."  
I said, she sat on the edge of my bed and started putting her shoes on. I took all my things into the bathroom and changed. I had gotten a black choker this morning to go with my dress, it did look really good with my black droplet earrings and a black flower in my hair, I just didn't know what I was doing with my hair.

"Satine, I need your help…"  
I left the bathroom and she was stood by the window smiling down.

"Oh please don't tell me they're here…"  
I ran over, they were. Obi-Wan and Anakin were waving up to us, I waved down once and pulled Satine away. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know what to do with my hair, help!"  
She took my flower off me and went to get my hairbrush from my vanity. She swept most of my hair to one side in a side parting and stuck the flower in the bigger portion.

"There, you're beautiful."  
She smiled at me and handed me my shoes and purse. I slipped my shoes on and checked everything was in my little black clutch, lip gloss, money, phone, paracetamol, all there. Satine was stood at the door with her overnight bag and her clutch.

"Come on…."  
She moaned, practically bouncing with excitement. I smiled and grabbed my own overnight bag before switching the light off and rushing out of the room.  
We went down the stairs slowly. I revelled in Anakin's jaw drop when he saw me. He did look good in his black and red, and we matched, it was brilliant!

"You look gorgeous."  
He reached for my hand and pulled me closer.

"You don't look so bad either."  
I smirked and he leaned in to kiss me. Being nearer the same height sometimes was handy. We broke apart and turned to Obi-Wan and Satine.

"Oh my…"  
We both turned back at the same time with both eyebrows raised.

"And they say we're bad for PDA."  
He whispered to me I nodded.  
Both our best friends were tonguing, his hands were on her butt and hers were messing up his hair.  
Anakin cleared his throat and they pulled apart and looked at us dazed.

"Are we going?"  
They nodded and stole one last peck before turning to the door.

"Wait, I want a photo..."  
I stopped them and pulled my phone out. Obi-Wan pulled Satine into his arms and they rested their heads together, I got my picture and handed my phone to Satine for her to take one of me and Anakin. She took it in nearly the same pose as they were and we disappeared out the door. Shmi's speeder was waiting on the driveway. Anakin was driving us there and we were giving Luke a lift back and Obi-Wan and Satine were leaving with Theresa later, she was taking Siri and Siri was sleeping at the Kenobi house tonight, I did not really want to be her later, I don't think I could stand hearing my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend, I know she didn't even like seeing them together.

"Ani, you won't try to kill us will you?"  
I asked and slid into the passenger seat. Obi-Wan and Satine were snuggling in the back.

"What are you talking about? I'm a very careful driver."  
He looked at me innocently and eased out of the driveway.

"You like speed. We get scared by your version of speed."  
He smiled and put his foot down on the accelerator, making me grab his arm in shock. I don't think Obi-Wan and Satine even noticed to be quite honest.

"Ani, don't be silly."  
I giggled at him and he slowed.

"Fine, if you're going to be boring I'll drive at a 'normal' speed."  
He pouted playfully at me and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you."  
I giggled at him and squeezed his hand.

* * *

This dance was at school in the huge assembly hall, it had been decorated with loads of fairy lights and white streamers with millions of snowflakes and fake icicles everywhere, it looked like a grotto.

"Did a good job here…"  
Anakin muttered when we went through the door.

"You sound surprised."  
Obi-Wan laughed from behind him. Anakin turned round and grinned at him. We wound our way through until we got to a table that our group was clearly occupying. Han was sat there texting and Theresa and Siri were in some frenzied conversation. Luke and Leia were nowhere to be seen yet and Lux and Ahsoka were cuddling on a chair a little bit away from the rest.

"Hey…"  
Satine dropped her purse on the table and Obi-Wan pulled her onto his knee. There was a round of 'hey's back and the conversations carried on. Anakin and I mirrored Obi-Wan and Satine's position. Luke and Leia ran up a few minutes later and Satine and I immediately looked at Han for a reaction.  
His jaw dropped slightly when he saw them. Leia was dressed in red like me, but her dress was floaty and had little white polka dots all over it. She had on white shiny heals and her hair was all loose and curly. She did look good. Luke was just all in black with a red tie, he and Anakin matched and that had sent Shmi into a laughing fit according to Anakin. I thought it was sweet and she needed a new photo for the hallway, the current one was Luke's first day of high school when he had a very fluffy mop and Anakin had short hair, I thought it was adorable but Ani tried to hide it every time I was at theirs.  
Satine caught my eye and smirked at me. Obi-Wan caught this smirk and slapped her thigh lightly.

"Stop it…"  
He chuckled at her, she smiled angelically at him and they both burst out laughing. Siri glared over at them. Both Anakin and I couldn't figure out what her problem was, I mean if you watched them, they were clearly so happy and he had told her that he loved her, to me that was as sign that she should just give up being mad at them. I turned back to Han and saw he was texting furiously. I couldn't see anyone he could have brought with him anywhere near, the biggest ladies' man at this school and maybe in our age population in this town couldn't have run out of possible dates could he? I giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?"  
Anakin whispered in my ear. I shook my head, still giggling.

"Something must be funny Padmé, tell me I wanna be in on the joke."  
I took a breath to stop my giggles.

"Just thinking."  
He sighed.

"About Han and Leia again? Give up."  
I kissed him on the cheek.

"No. They would be adorable, and I wasn't thinking about that anyway. Have you noticed anyone that Han brought with him?"  
He looked around and then back to me with a raised eyebrow.

"No. What's your point?"  
I sighed, but giggled.

"Exactly, he can't have run out of dates can he?"  
Anakin got my point and chuckled.

"That is kind of funny. But don't bring it up in front of him will you?"  
I shook my head and mimed zipping my lips.

"Come on, DJ started playing."  
He pulled me up onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, Obi-Wan and Satine followed and did the same. I saw Lux and Ahsoka disappear through the door, holding hands- probably for some 'alone' time outside. I giggled slightly at the thought, they were so innocent.  
Luke and Leia had joined us on the floor, they were dancing a little less closely than we were though and a little sillier too. Leia kept laughing when Luke spun her around. She looked so happy and innocent, it was a pity that they would never get together, but on the other hand there was Han and Leia, now that was a couple I couldn't wait to happen.

**Han POV:**

-Han Solo:  
*Theresa, I need your help! Xx*

-Theresa Kenobi:  
*I am sat right next to you you know? xx*

-Han Solo:  
*I know this, I just don't want Siri hearing. xx*

-Theresa Kenobi:  
*Alright, shoot xx*

-Han Solo:  
*Leia Organa… xx*

-Theresa Kenobi:  
*Leia what? Xx*

-Theresa Kenobi:  
*OH MY GOSH! HAN SHUT UP! :D xx*

-Han Solo:  
*You can't tell Satine or Padmé or Leia for that matter. Xx*

-Theresa Kenobi:  
*Cross my heart. But really? Han that's so cute, are you going to ask her out then? xx"

-Han Solo:  
*That's what I need help with. Xx*

-Theresa Kenobi:  
*My friend, you're the biggest ladies' man in this school, you don't need help. Xx*

-Han Solo:  
*Oh but I do. I feel different about her, it's hard to explain. xx*

-Theresa Kenobi:  
*Just be yourself. Now are you coming to dance with me and Siri? We can spy on Luke and Leia and eavesdrop on what they're talking about. xx*

-Han Solo:  
*Theresa I love you ;) xx*

"Yeah you do."  
She smirked at me and we stood up, she shoved her phone down her dress and mine went in my pocket. Siri stood with us and we made our way to the dance floor.  
I had been called a skreb when Theresa caught sight of me earlier, just because I was wearing my normal nice jeans and a white shirt and nothing very fancy. She was in grey and it hugged every curve nicely with a little ruffle at the bottom, which barely covered her bottom. The top was strapless and straight, but accentuated her chest. I was actually shocked that Obi-Wan had let her leave the house like that, he was like her father when it came to clothes- since their dad was hardly ever around. She loved annoying him like that, but would always stop when he was getting close to breaking point. I think her and Siri had gone shopping together because they matched slightly, only Siri's dress was purple and had a 'V' neckline with straps that tied around her neck. Both of them had shoes that matched their dresses and were ridiculously high so they were almost my height, which was quite tall.  
We were dancing a little crazily near Luke and Leia, their conversation kept floating across to us over the music. They were talking about relationships. Apparently Mara hadn't arrived yet with her group of friends and Luke was trying to figure out who Leia liked. Both me and Theresa were straining to hear what she was saying and Siri was just laughing at us.

"Oh come on!"  
I groaned when the music covered Leia's answer that she finally gave Luke. Both girls with me laughed.

"It's not funny."  
I laughed at them. They just laughed harder. Theresa winked at me and whirled us closer to Luke and Leia so we bumped into them.

"Sorry. Do you want to join us?"  
Theresa giggled and pulled them into our group. She grinned sneakily at me and I scowled.

"So what were you two talking about?"  
Siri laughed and wrapped an arm around Luke's shoulders.

"Nothing much."  
Leia answered slightly dreamily.

"Come on, it sounded pretty serious from the tiny bits we heard."  
Theresa laughed. I looked over to Leia. She was looking up at me. I smiled at her and she blushed slightly, making me chuckle. Luke was smirking slightly at us.

"Something funny kid?"  
I asked him. He shook his head a little too quickly.

"Hey Luke, Mara's here."  
Siri exclaimed. Luke whipped round and grinned. Mara was coming through the door with her group of friends. She was dressed in green. It looked quite nice actually, matched her eyes.

Luke ducked out of our little circle to go and greet her. This left me and Leia with Siri and Theresa who were joking around as usual. Leia was joining in a little but seemed a little intimidated.

**Ahsoka POV:**

Lux had dragged me outside before the DJ had even started playing. It was freezing and I didn't bring my jacket. But we were sat on a wall outside, I was on his knees and he had his arms wrapped tightly around me so I guess it made up for no coat.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"  
He whispered to me. I nodded, not really trusting my voice.

"You look beautiful by the way."  
I smiled and twisted my head to look at him.

"Thanks."  
I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss me.

"So why did you drag me out here?"  
I asked when we broke apart.

"I wanted some alone time with you and didn't want Anakin and Han being irritating."  
I smiled.

"It seems weird doesn't it, that I've only known you for about three months."  
He chuckled.

"A little."  
He admitted. We lapsed into comfortable silence again.

"You know something, I really like you Ahsoka."  
I jumped and looked at him sharply.

"Really?"  
I smiled. He nodded. I kissed him again.

"I take that you feel the same?"  
He smirked. I nodded.

"Good."  
I flinched a little. 'good'. That was all he had to say?  
We sat in silence for a while until Lux spoke again.

"So, Ahsoka. Do you fancy going out somewhere, just the two of us sometime?"  
I looked at him, confused.

"We've been doing that for weeks now."  
He shook his head.

"I meant as like a couple."  
I decided to push him further.

"As in…"  
He sighed slightly but smiled anyway.

"As in, will you go out with me?"  
I smiled, satisfied.

"Of course I will."  
He grinned at me and leaned in to kiss me. I didn't object.

**Luke POV:**

"Mara! You finally got here!"  
I laughed and ran up to her. Her group of friends giggled and vanished. She looked up at me shyly.

"Hi Luke."  
I threw an arm around her and led her towards our table.

"Actually Luke, I sort of wanna go sit with my friends."  
She trailed off a little at the end and I nodded. We walked over to the big table her friends were all sat.

"What took you so long, I had to endure Anakin's texts and Padmé and Satine going on about Leia and Han."  
She laughed a little and slipped her coat off.

"Well Han and Leia would be an adorable couple."  
I rolled my eyes.

"Not you too! "  
She giggled and looked out to the dance floor.

"Anakin and Padmé look so cute."  
I scoffed and turned to meet her eyes.

"That depends on your perspective."  
She raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard them Mara, they're not so cute once you've heard that a few times in a night."  
She laughed and I shuddered.

"Point taken. I was the same when Obi-Wan and Siri were together."  
I looked at her in slight shock. Had she just brought up the 'forbidden topic'?

"He and Satine look so happy together though, I don't understand why she wants to break them up."  
I hummed in agreement.

"You know something…"  
I raised an eyebrow when she trailed off.

"Doesn't matter."  
She shook her head.

"No, you brought something up. Go ahead."  
She sighed and looked at me seriously.

"Promise you won't be mad?"  
I shrugged.

"Depends on what it is."  
She sighed and tapped her fingers on the table.

"Well the only reason I came to the cinema that time was because Siri begged me so I could help her split Obi-Wan and Satine up."  
I looked at her with massive eyes.

"I even gave her a few ideas before I had met them."  
My mouth opened a little and I stood.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be mad…"  
She said, standing up too.

"I said it depends."  
I made to walk off but she grabbed my arm.

"She's my sister Luke I was going to try and help her. But after then I refused to give her anymore ideas because I saw how happy they were."  
I sighed.

"But the thing is, you did it. And you know what your sister did to him. Mara that's low."  
She nodded and sat back down again.

"I'll text you."  
I said softly before going to find Leia and maybe Anakin. They needed to know this.

**So Christmas dance slightly done. May be more yet, I don't know. Please review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Siri POV:**

Christmas dance over and done with, but I don't think I can stand another minute of Satine and Obi-Wan acting all couple-y. Sadly I was sleeping in the same house as them tonight and they were determined to make things as uncomfortable as possible. Satine was being unbelievably smug about something though, she kept hitting Obi-Wan's arm on the way home and he just kept glaring at her then laughing. Both me and Theresa had no idea what was going on but had made it our mission to find out.  
I was a little sickened by how she was dressed, we had found out a little late on in the night that her dress was slightly see through around her legs and butt but as she was constantly attached to my ex-boyfriend she didn't seem to mind about people seeing anything.

The drive to the Kenobi's house didn't usually take very long, but there were so many cars on the road for some reason so we got stuck in traffic a few times, that was torture since every time we stopped Obi-Wan's arm moved to Satine's shoulders and she leaned on him. They didn't say much but the looks they were giving each other were enough to make anyone sick.  
Theresa kept laughing at me whenever I showed any sign of discomfort but then again Theresa laughs at anything, it's one of the reasons she's so likeable.  
We finally arrived, the drive had almost doubled, and we weren't tired surprisingly, it was almost half twelve by the time we tumbled in through the door. Theresa and me were slightly drunk since we had snuck out with Han and a guy he knows called Lando for booze, we had come back quite drunk but nobody had noticed except Obi-Wan and Padmé who didn't approve. Anakin thought it was quite funny and Satine wasn't there at the table when we came back and we went as soon as she came back.

As soon as Tahl saw us we got a 'goodnight' and she left us to go to bed herself. We all followed her upstairs to get changed. Obi-Wan's room was next to Theresa's since Sally had swapped with her a few weeks ago so she was next to the den/play room.  
We could hear Satine giggling through the wall despite how quiet they were trying to be and then everything went quiet. Theresa and I were just stood in the middle of her room half-dressed and in the process of getting an item of clothing on when we heard her moan. We looked at each other in shock and legged it out of the room, changing as we ran down the corridor. Luckily both of us were only in shorts and a camisole but it was still awkward. Especially when we reached the stairs. But the living room was a brilliant place to hide from the 'activities' going on upstairs. We settled on a movie and settled on the sofa with a blanket Tahl had been curled up with before.  
Obi-Wan and Satine came downstairs about an hour after we had run, he was just in jogging bottoms and as far as we could see, she was just in a baggy top that I recognised as his. They had brought his duvet with them and settled on the recliner, curled up sickeningly together. Our movie finished and Theresa reluctantly got up to change it. She was sat on the floor looking up at the massive wall full of movies before glancing over at Satine.

"I have Ghost upstairs, wanna watch that?"  
She grinned. Satine grinned back and nodded. Theresa ran back upstairs and Obi-Wan turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you hated that movie?"  
He asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"But you cry when he gets shot and at the end."  
She only smiled.

"Because when he dies is just so sad and then at the end, it's just beautiful."  
Obi-Wan nodded once slowly and made to say something but Theresa breezed back in, interrupting him.

"Got it! Is anyone else hungry though?"  
She plopped down in front of the screen again and looked round at us all.  
I was absolutely starving, I hadn't fancied any of the food at the dance so I had just gone without. The rest of the room nodded.

"Shall we just order something from that place dad likes?"  
Obi-Wan asked, Theresa nodded and went for a commlink. I think all of us were particularly hungry since we ordered quite a bit, three pizzas- plain, garlic bread and one with a load of meat on, they were smallish ones though. A box of chicken wings and a box of fries each, not to mention the soft drinks, four. Satine looked a little amazed at the amount of food when it turned up and was all spread out on the coffee table.

"That is only for us four?"  
She asked, staring at it like it had harmed her in some way.

"Yes, we usually get this when dad's home and we have a movie marathon and Satine, you are eating."  
Obi-Wan announced sternly, she rolled her eyes and crawled off his lap. We split everything half way and Obi-Wan and Satine returned to their little corner, smothered in the duvet and occasionally feeding each other. I rolled my eyes and asked Theresa if we could switch places, she smirked but we switched so I couldn't see them anymore.

**Obi-Wan POV:**

Satine giggled when Siri turned away from us.

"I don't see how it's funny Satine. I'm actually getting quite bored with this attitude she seems to have towards us."  
Satine sighed and shoved a chicken wing in my mouth to shut me up.

"Shut up. I think it's funny, now watch the movie."  
She whispered and went back to her fries.

The movie finished with both Satine and Theresa in tears, Siri just kept laughing at Theresa and she just ignored Satine. She didn't mind, nor did she object when I dragged her, duvet and all outside. The pile of food had shrunk somewhat throughout the movie and there was only a few chicken wings and slices of pizza left that we just kept snacking on.

We were both curled up under the duvet on the swinging bench at the bottom of the garden just enjoying being away from Theresa and Siri for a bit but there was a nagging idea and want in the back of my mind.

"Satine?"  
She hummed quietly but didn't move her head from my shoulder. I picked up her right hand.

"You know what you still haven't said to me?"  
I asked absently, studying the ring I had gotten her.

"No I don't. Enlighten me…"  
She drawled, I suppressed a shiver and pulled her ring off.

"Obi what are you doing? I love that ring."  
She looked up at me in shock and I just pulled her back to me so we were as we were before.

"I've been thinking. You know I love you, so can't we treat this as a promise ring?"  
She was silent for a while and I just looked at the ring, twirling it around in my fingers and admiring the way the moonlight bounced off it.

"Really? Anakin and Padmé haven't even gone that far…"  
She whispered.

"I know, but he has plans which I can't tell you about."  
She nodded and pulled her head away to look me in the eyes.

"I suppose we can then."  
She giggled and I slid the little blue bird on her left hand and twined our fingers together.

"Obi, you know something…"  
I hummed and for some reason my heart started beating ridiculously fast.

"I love you, like for real."  
I smiled and tightened my arms ridiculously tight.

"Finally, you say it! I've been waiting since your birthday!"  
I chuckled. She playfully hit my chest and snuggled further into my arms.

"Love you too Tina. Now we're going back inside, you're starting to shiver."  
She nodded and we made our way back indoors. Theresa and Siri were still curled on the sofa and the titles for another movie were playing.

"What's on?"  
I asked when Satine and I had settled on the recliner again.

"The orphanage, it's got subtitles though because it's foreign. We found it online and it looks good."  
I groaned when I noticed Theresa's laptop plugged into the screen.

"What's it about?"  
Satine asked cautiously. Siri smirked, I didn't like that smirk.

"It's a horror movie. About this woman who lived in an orphanage and then got adopted and she goes back thirty years later and creepy stuff starts happening."  
The play movie option was selected and we settled to watch it. Satine groaned part way through the first scene.

"I can understand this without the subtitles."  
Siri glared at her.

"We're not taking them off just for you…"  
Theresa laughed at her and poked her cheek with her toe.

"No that means she will understand what the people are actually saying, she doesn't have to use the basic translation. Ben you should get this too right?"  
I nodded. It turns out the film was a Mandalorian one and Satine was fluent in Mando'a, she had also been teaching me a little. Theresa and I often watched foreign films because dad had taught us so many other languages, the favourites at the moment were ones from Ryloth.

Turns out Siri had chosen this and was seeming to enjoy it, Satine, not so much. By the time it was halfway through she had hold of my hand under the duvet and the other was subtly shielding her eyes from the screen. I thought it was amusing how she didn't like the movie and jumped every time something happened. Or if it was particularly bad she groaned slightly into my neck. I eventually decided enough was enough and pulled the duvet over our heads. She smiled at me and kissed me.

"Thank you."  
She whispered, our faces were barely centimetres apart.

If you didn't like it why didn't you just say?"  
I chuckled and she shrugged

"You didn't seem to mind it and I didn't particularly want to get off your lap."  
I grinned and kissed her again. We spent the rest of the movie like that until we heard Siri and Theresa both laugh so we both poked our heads out.

"What's so funny?"  
I asked. Satine was watching the screen curiously.

"She got hit by an ambulance!"  
Theresa laughed and I turned back to the screen. There was a woman laid on the floor who had most definitely been hit. Foolishly both Satine and Me decided we weren't going to go back under the duvet. This lasted until the woman on the floor was pronounced dead and covered but she immediately grabbed someone's hand and sat up.  
We all jumped quite violently and Siri, Theresa and Satine all screamed quietly. Satine pulled the duvet up over her head again and I joined her under it.

"I take it you regret not going back under here before."  
I smirked. From what I could see she scowled and I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I forgot to tell you this before, but Han and Leia kissed tonight."  
I groaned.

"How do you know this? And was that you wouldn't tell me before and kept hitting my arm?"  
She nodded.

"Apparently they both went early, he walked her outside to wait for her dad and he kissed her there and then. Only a little peck but it happened."  
She giggled. I groaned again.

"You and Padmé are going to be unbearable when we go back aren't you."  
I whispered. She shook her head.

"We're never unbearable, you and Anakin are just closed minded, but they kissed, Obi they're going to get together before he leaves, we're sure of it."  
I smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. This time she didn't pull away and we just sat under the duvet happily kissing until it was pulled off us by Theresa.

"We were wondering what you were doing under there, but you're missing the best bit!"  
She giggled and played the movie which had been paused.

"No offence but I kind of don't really want to see the 'best bit'."  
Satine said and pulled the duvet back above her head.  
Siri scoffed and went back to the movie. I hadn't been paying attention but what I did watch was alright, nothing remotely scary, just odd.

Theresa flicked the light back on and I pulled the duvet down. Satine had been texting while the rest of us watched the ending, a fact I was well aware of since she kept putting her commlink down on my upper thigh and the stupid thing kept buzzing. She was smirking at me and I just glared at her jokingly.

"Satine, why stay down here if you weren't going to watch the movie?"  
Siri asked, a little sassily.

"Because I didn't really want to move from here."  
Satine replied, she wrapped an arm round my waist and lay her head on my shoulder. I jumped a little when she got another text but her phone had worked its way substantially further up my thigh. Satine giggled and Siri stomped off upstairs, suitably annoyed.

"You were doing that on purpose!"  
I cried at her indignantly. She only smiled sweetly in response and reached for her commlink. I grabbed it before her and put it on the floor.

"That can wait, I don't want to."  
She raised an eyebrow.

"But I was texting Padmé."

"You can do that later, now I'm not going upstairs until I get an apology for your fiendish behaviour just now."  
I demanded cheekily, Satine gave me a sultry smirk and her hand began making its way down my chest.

**Padmé POV:**

It wasn't like Satine just to stop texting, but Anakin thought Obi-Wan had a hand in it so it sort of made sense. We were both lying in his bed, well I was on top of him on my front just lying on his chest. Shmi had insisted we stay up for a while and play this board game she found in the attic. It was quite fun and I managed to beat Anakin. But she had gone to bed before Luke, Anakin or me and Luke had spent a while telling us what he had talked about with Mara. I couldn't believe her! She seemed so nice!

Anakin was quite mad at her and was all set to go after Siri for this but Luke and I managed to talk him out of it. But Satine had told me all about the 'promise ring' conversation they had had Anakin had laughed but then said he thought it was great. Luke had disappeared almost as soon as he had told us about Mara and Anakin and I had taken that as the best time to go to bed. He was unbelievably comfy and was falling asleep under me but that would be awkward since I wanted to talk.

"Han kissed Leia."  
His eyes snapped open at that.

"Say again?"  
I smirked and repeated myself. Anakin's eyes widened considerably.

"How did this happen? Leia's probably the most innocent person I know. And she and Han? I refuse to believe this is fact Padmé."  
I laughed.

"Well it's true. Leia text me a bit after it happened. She said they went outside so she could wait for Bail to pick her up and Han went with her so she wasn't waiting all on her own and he just took off after that, that's why you couldn't find him and Lando didn't know where he was. They were just talking about anything and everything sat on the wall and he just leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't very long, just a bit more than a peck but she liked it. And this is a step forward."  
Anakin grimaced at my joyful expression.

"You and Satine are not going to let this go are you?"  
He groaned, I grinned and shook my head.

"Not until they're together. But we were right and you and Obi-Wan were wrong Ani."  
He rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me. Just because I love you doesn't mean you get special treatment for being a brat."  
He got a punch in the arm for that but he said it while chuckling so I knew he was joking.

"Oh and Luke doesn't appreciate you telling me about him and Leia kissing."  
I laughed.

"He didn't even know I knew until you told him probably. And I'm not a brat Ani."  
He smiled and pulled me flush against him.

"No you're not, but I still get to spank you."  
I giggled and tried to wriggle out of his arms but he was too strong.

"No you don't. now say I was right or you get to do nothing."  
He smiled and admitted I was right so he got a kiss. Which quickly turned to other things but I wasn't complaining.

**The orphanage is Spanish, but my logic for dubbing it Mandalorian is Spanish is my favourite language at the moment as is Mando'a, plus I thought I would just be a little more cruel to Siri and in a way Satine since I'm a horrible person.  
Sorry about the lack of Han/Leia but I just couldn't think of how to fit them in without repeating most of what already happened at the dance, there will most likely be more at some point.  
Please review…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the absolute age it's taken me to update, I was paying too much attention to my 'Jack the Giant slayer' fic again,**

**Anyhow, enjoy:**

**Han POV:**

First day back after Christmas and already I'm bored with school and sat with a coffee in the cafeteria trying to wake myself up, although not certain aspects. Leia Organa being one…

She had agreed to go skiing with me in the holidays, that had been great but she was so innocent, it was unbelievable really. But skiing was great, we actually not on really well, she wasn't nearly as uptight as I had thought before and she had actually told me she didn't think I was 'that bad, in fact actually quite nice' after that day.

_Flashback_

"_You know I thought you were going to stand me up."  
The first thing I said when we met at the coffee shop around the corner from school. She just smiled and we each got a coffee to warm up._

"_Well it sounded like a fun day, skiing. I'm guessing you know how?"  
I winked at her over my coffee mug._

"_Oh I'm pro. How about you princess?"  
She giggled slightly and took a sip of her drink._

"_It's on scruffy."  
She giggled. I just gasped in fake shock._

"_Who you calling scruffy?"  
She giggled more and I winked._

_We finished our coffees and left, she flinched when she saw my bike parked outside._

"_Han it's minus degrees out here, don't you own a car?"  
I rolled my eyes and handed her a helmet._

"_My mom doesn't want to risk her car with me driving it which I don't understand, I'm a very careful driver."  
Leia only smiled and put the helmet on._

"_Yes but your bike has definitely seen better days."_

"_It's a classic. I just like improving it."  
She groaned._

"_Han, it can't even be classed as it's original name anymore!"  
She chuckled._

"_How can you say that… It's my pride and joy, my falcon. "  
She smiled and I climbed on. Leia slipped on behind me and wrapped her hands around my waist. I grinned and eased out into the traffic._

_Turns out she was really good. She beat me a few times but gave up before me and was just sat on the wall at the bottom waiting for me to have one last run. She laughed when I messed it up and ended on my butt in front of her, but she did fall off the wall she was laughing so much._

"_It's not funny sweetheart and you're on the floor too now."  
She just laughed more and I kicked my skis off so I could crawl over to her._

"_You're just being immature now."  
I chuckled tickling her sides._

"_But your face was just hilarious!"  
She managed to gasp out and sat up so she was face to face with me._

"_Insulted Leia. That's such an uncalled for thing to say."  
I grinned cheekily, she smiled and leant back on her hands._

"_True though, you falling on your butt made my holiday."  
I grinned._

"_I'm glad, now, hot chocolate in the bar?"  
I asked she nodded but we didn't get up. Instead I leaned forward to kiss her. She was really shy at first and took a while to respond, but she did eventually and her mouth opened a little more. We had to break apart simply for breathing purposes. She looked a little dazed and a grinned._

"_Maybe that hot chocolate is needed now."  
I chuckled and stood up. She nodded and stood up in front of me._

"_Well today has been, something."  
I chuckled. She smiled at me and walked off to the bar. I picked up my skis and followed._

"_You know, I'm actually quite surprised you didn't pull away from me before."  
I said a few minutes after we sat down with our drinks._

"_What like I did at Christmas dance?"  
She asked. I winced._

"_Yes, I don't know why you reacted so badly, it was only a peck."  
She sighed._

"_Yes, but I was surprised is all. You've never paid much attention to me before…"  
I raised an eyebrow._

"_Really?"  
I asked, she nodded._

"_Oh."  
That was all that was said really and was left. We had just talked about anything and everything after that._

_End Flashback_

"Han I'm surprised there's not smoke coming out of your ears you look like you're thinking that hard."  
I smiled at Leia who sat down opposite me.

"I'm insulted by that."  
I laughed. She smiled but there was a slightly awkward silence after.

"So, how was the rest of your holiday after the skiing trip?"  
She shrugged.

"Alright, about the same as before the trip. Yours?"  
I shrugged.

"Boring. The falcon got a facelift."  
She groaned but we both laughed anyway.

"I don't think you can class it as a facelift anymore Han."  
I pulled my tongue out and she did the same.  
Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Anakin leaping over the bench she was sat on.

"Leia Organa! Talk to your cousin, she's mad at me."  
Leia winced.

"What did you do?"  
He shrugged.

"No idea, but Satine stayed over at hers over the holidays, she's ignoring Obi-Wan too so we're thinking it's linked."  
Leia smiled.

"They're just messing with you. It was Theresa's idea because they were bored over the holidays. Nothing's wrong you just need to take it up with Theresa."  
Anakin nodded and left the table.

"I don't understand this."  
I sighed. Leia grinned.

"Tell me about it. But this is Theresa Kenobi so do we really want to understand it?"  
I smiled.

"Point taken. Leia, are we talking about what happened on the skiing trip?"  
She thought for a second.

"No. Not yet. I mean, I like you but with our group it's just a suicide mission to talk about things like this."  
I nodded.

"Alright. Shall we go to home room, we're on the same corridor right?"  
She giggled at how obviously half-asleep I was.

"We are and you need a carer Han. Who are you next to in home room?"  
I thought.

"Theresa. She won't let me fall asleep."  
She grinned and stood up. I followed.

"Leia, were you telling Anakin the whole truth?"  
I asked after a few minutes.

"I'm not quite sure but you know how close Siri and Theresa have gotten since she came back. Maybe it's something to do with Siri, seriously I have no idea why she's still trying to break them up."  
She groaned and pushed through a door.

"You and me both. She must have figured out that targeting them singularly won't work so she's moved on to the other most solid couple in the group. Satine's ring changed hands though."

"What it's on the left?"  
Leia raised an eyebrow.

"No it's on the right again. It moved to the left after Christmas dance."  
I hummed. Maybe I really didn't pay much attention.

"Hey Leia, we're alone and there's nobody in here."  
She giggled and I grabbed her hand.

"So we are, but you know how fast rumours spread in this school."  
I laughed and leaned down to kiss her.  
She responded shyly and we broke apart when there were voices on the other side of a door at one end of the corridor.

"You know I don't really care princess. There's been every rumour ever been spread about me."

"Yes but not me."  
I nodded.

"Alright. But you're just really pretty."  
She blushed and we reached her home room.

"Thanks. I'll see you later."  
She smiled I grinned and left to go to my own home room.

**More Han and Leia on the way, send me suggestions of what you want to see because I'm stuck for ideas for them. Thanks for reading, please review…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Anakin POV:**

Leia Organa, little liar! Theresa doesn't know much about what's going on, Satine and Padmé did admit they dragged it out but they wouldn't tell us WHAT they dragged out. Obi-Wan was as confused as I was but apparently it wasn't as bad as when him and Satine fell out a few months ago. She was talking to him but quite a bit less and less openly. Padmé had just ignored me for days before texting back just one-word answers. It was a start.

Obi-Wan and Theresa were sat on the wall outside the front when I left Han and Leia. They were sharing headphones from Theresa's IPod, Satine and Padmé were sat a little way off talking quietly and Luke was talking to Mara. I thought they weren't talking after what she told him at Christmas dance, but obviously I was wrong. Luke saw me and beckoned for me to go over to him.

"Tell him."  
He told Mara, grinning.

"Luke I don't want to, this is your brother."  
She didn't look too sure and I raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly. So tell."  
She sighed and turned back to me after Luke grinned at her again.

"Satine and Padmé are only mad at you two because Siri exaggerated what actually went on. She told Theresa because she knew they wouldn't listen to her. As much as I was angry at her I had to admire the brains behind this.

"So what is it we're meant to have done?"  
I asked. Mara groaned.

"You know the party you both went to before Christmas. When Satine stayed at Padmé's?"  
I nodded.

"The girls you got on well with there."  
I nodded.

"Aayla, Luminara, Adi and Stass?"  
She nodded and carried on.

"Siri was there too and she saw how you two immediately went over to those four and just stayed with them. Because she wasn't really paying you two much attention it just seemed every time she saw you all you were just getting closer, mind you she was getting drunker."  
I nodded.

"So she told Theresa this?"  
Mara nodded.

"Everything. Mind you she egged it up a lot so Theresa would actually tell them and not just brush it off."  
I nodded and hugged her.

"You're an absolute life saver Mara!"  
She laughed and we pulled away.

"Why did you do it anyway? Luke told us."  
She flinched.

"She's my sister, but after that cinema trip, it just felt wrong."  
I smiled and hugged her again before running over to Padmé.  
She rolled her eyes at me but I just kissed her straight on the mouth. She looked really mad at me but before she could say anything my hands slid tightly over her mouth.

"Before you yell at me, I have done nothing. You can blame Siri by the way."  
Her eyes widened.

"The only reason we immediately went to those four was because we know them, they're really great and we haven't seen them for ages."  
She raised an eyebrow.

"So yeah, I think you both owe us an apology."  
She sighed and I pulled my hand away from her mouth.

"Alright. But it did come from Theresa not Siri."  
I smiled.

"She knew you wouldn't listen to her so she told Theresa, exaggerated of course. Mara's just told be all of this."  
She nodded once slowly.

"I still don't really trust her Ani."  
She said quietly.

"Neither do I, but she seemed so genuine about this and didn't really want to tell me at first."  
Padmé nodded and opened her mouth but Satine interrupted her.

"So this was all just another elaborate scheme?"  
I nodded to her, trying to suppress a smirk- she was still wearing Obi-Wan's jacket. I don't think he is ever going to get it back.

"Urgh, I don't think there are words for how much I hate that girl."  
I laughed and slipped my arms around Padmé's waist, she leaned against my chest.

"We know. Are you ever going to give Obi-Wan his jacket back?"  
She smiled and shook her head.

"Never. It's just so comfy."

"Is your ring going to change hands again?"  
Padmé whispered. Satine looked down at it, smiling.

"I think so, but I'm going to see how long it takes him to notice I think."  
I laughed as she slid it off her finger and onto the opposite hand.

"Good luck with that, now not that we want to get rid of you, but please leave and apologise to Obi-Wan."  
I winked and she slipped off the wall.

"Now, my apology?"  
I grinned cheekily at Padmé and she responded but we were interrupted by the bell going. I groaned.

"Oh come on!"  
Padmé laughed and jumped off the wall.

"Just skip home room with me Padmé."  
She giggled, shook her head and pulled me off towards the school, I complained all the way whereas she just laughed.

Obi-Wan, Satine and Theresa were the last to arrive. They were all talking loudly and Obi-Wan and Satine's hands were linked quite tightly by the looks of it.  
Theresa mouthed 'sorry' to us when she saw us. We just smiled and shook our heads and she looked at Han who had his head on the table, already in his seat and had been for a bit by the looks of it. Me and Padmé just shook our head, he had been here since before us. Completely un-Han-like. She just shrugged and flopped down next to him.  
Satine caught my eye and I raised an eyebrow. She shook her head smiling which made me laugh. Padmé looked at me curiously.

"He's not noticed yet…"  
I whispered. Padmé looked over to Satine and started laughing too, but quieter than me so Obi-Wan didn't catch on.

"He had hold of that one too!"  
She whispered back.

"I know, but he can be a little dim at times. His brain refuses to function if it's overpowered."  
She giggled and lay her head on my shoulder. Obi-Wan grinned at us, which I returned but Mr Yoda came in before I could say anything to him. He was still holding Satine's hand under the table and I just chuckled, and put my head down on top of Padmé's, watching my friends. Han was trying to sleep- and succeeding for the most part, Theresa was doing homework-no doubt for Mr Yoda's lesson next, Obi-Wan and Satine were whispering to each other quietly, both of them grinning like idiots, and Siri- if you could class her as part of my friendship group now- was nowhere to be seen, wonder if she's skipping today...?

**So the Siri plot is explained…**  
**Thanks for reading and for all your lovely reviews.**  
**Please leave a comment they're much appreciated…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ani/Padmé fluffy time.**

**Enjoy:**

**General POV:**

"Anakin, have you seen Han lately? I need his help with something."  
Obi-Wan ran up to the table his friends were sat at. Anakin shook his head and went back to playing with Padmé's hair from where her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Why would you want Han anyway? You two aren't really the closest of people."  
Satine piped up. Obi-Wan went round the table to hug her from behind.

"Basketball. And how are you today?"  
He chuckled into her ear. She smiled turned her head to kiss him gently.

"Great. And you?"  
She smiled when they parted.

"The best. I'll com. you later because I really need to go."  
She nodded and he kissed her quickly before running off the way he came to try and find Han.

"I'll see you al later."  
Satine smiled. Padmé looked up at her in slight shock.

"Where are you going? You've barely eaten."  
She exclaimed.

"Audition for the summer musical. And I'm not really hungry."  
She smiled and waved as she left the cafeteria to head up to the auditorium.

"She and Obi-Wan seem a little distant."  
Anakin muttered Padmé just shrugged.

"They're both preoccupied with things. They'll be back to normal in a few weeks when Satine's done with auditions and Obi-Wan and Han are working on basketball and baseball."  
Anakin chuckled.

"I don't understand how he does so much and still manages to be an A* guy."  
Padmé laughed.

"Anakin, you're only a few grades behind him. And you just couldn't be bothered with any more sports."  
She giggled. Anakin tightened his grip.

"We have gym next don't we?"  
She nodded.

"We're in the pool I think."  
Anakin chuckled.

"I don't object."  
He muttered.

"So are you coming round to mine next weekend for Valentine's Day?"  
He whispered. Nodding at Theresa when she wandered past them with her headphones in.

"Of course I am. And Ani, I was thinking, I've only seen Siri like twice since we got back, and that was almost a month ago."  
Anakin shrugged.

"I have no idea. But if I'm quite honest, I don't really care. Theresa might know, but I don't really want to ask her."  
Padmé sighed.

"Well I'll text her tonight. Shall we go on a walk?"  
Anakin nodded and pulled her upright. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and hers went around his waist, like always.

"So where's Luke?"  
She asked when they exited the cafeteria.

"With Mara most likely. They're on really good terms now. He text her after Christmas and they met up to talk and it led to them getting 'back together' in a sense since they still aren't together."  
Padmé nodded and leaded her head against Anakin's shoulder.

"Ahsoka and Lux?"  
Anakin shrugged.

"Not seen much of them at all since they got together."  
Again Padmé nodded.

"Oh I know where Han is."  
Anakin raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's with Leia. They met up in the holidays and went skiing. So far since we came back they've spent every break they have with each other, either alone or with us."  
Anakin groaned at her triumphant tone.

"You and Satine are going to be unbearable if they go any further."  
He groaned. Padmé giggled.

"Does that mean I sent Obi-Wan on a wild goose chase for nothing then?"  
Padmé nodded.

"They don't want to be found out so you can't tell this."  
Anakin nodded and tightened his arm around her waist.

"You're being very quiet today Padmé, what's up?"  
He asked quietly.

"Nothing. I'm just going through some things in my head."  
She replied, equally as quietly, nodding at people walking past her.

"Care to share?"  
Anakin probed cautiously.

"Prom. And how I'm currently missing cheerleading practice until it starts again next week."  
Anakin chuckled.

"I don't miss cheerleading practice, I've got you all to myself. And why would you be thinking about prom? It's February, prom isn't until June."  
Padmé chuckled.

"Well There's so much to do. I need to get my dress, and get transport sorted. Are you and Obi-Wan coming with Satine and Me?"  
Anakin shrugged.

"Well find out. I'm so excited about it though."  
The smile in her voice was obvious, so Anakin just left the subject at that and they carried on with their aimless wandering.

**So this chapter was kind of unnecessary, except to make the next chapter a little clearer to understand, what with timings and everything. (That will go up tomorrow.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Obi-Wan POV:**

Satine and Padmé were both late for school. They were never late, ever. Both me and Anakin were worried since they were car-pooling and they weren't picking up their phones.

"Hey, they'll be fine."  
Luke clapped us both on the shoulder and wandered off to Han and Leia. They were getting on a lot better than normal. I was beginning to think Satine and Padmé were right, they were acting couple-y. Anakin appeared next to me, he still looked worried.

"Where can they be? First bell's about to go."  
He was almost frantic now.

"Anakin I'm sure they're fine. Stop getting so worried."  
He looked at me incredulously.

"Obi-Wan, I'm surprised you're not like me!"  
I half chuckled.

"I'm just better at hiding it. Calm down."  
He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. He glared at the school as the first bell sounded and he tried to traipse in as slowly as he could.  
He reached home room after Mr Yoda, he had obviously dawdled and gone to every possible place. Mr Yoda wasn't very pleased but he didn't say anything.

"Anakin, apparently Satine's at the dentist and Padmé's got a doctor's appointment."  
I whispered over to him. This confused me, Satine hadn't told me about a dentist appointment.

"She doesn't have one today…"  
He whispered back. He was obviously just as confused as me.

"Well Satine did get a call from Padmé the other night. She left the room and came back looking a little shaken."  
Anakin didn't look at all comforted by this.

"Well keep on texting her, I'm a little scared.  
I nodded and whipped my phone out discreetly. I had left Satine five voicemails and text her about twenty times. Anakin had done the same with Padmé. Han couldn't understand why we were both so frantic- We didn't expect him to.

Home room ended and we traipsed to morning lessons. There was still no sign of Satine or Padmé by lunch. Anakin and I had been texting them both frantically all say. We must have messed up their commlinks by now.

Afternoon lessons and there was still no sign of them. Anakin was all set to go round to Padmé's, but I talked him out of it, if she hadn't contacted him then she needed time and he would be the first person she contacted. This calmed him down a little, he knew what she was like if she was annoyed or upset, she just needed a little time until she would willingly go to Anakin for comfort.

I decided I was going to go over to Satine's after school and see how she was and where she had been all day. I had a feeling that this was largely to do with Padmé and Satine was only a shoulder to lean on since she was her best friend. Satine obviously saw my speeder from her room and opened the front door before I had even knocked. She dragged me inside and up the stairs. She was in her short-shorts and my huge t-shirt she wore for bed. We burst into her room and Padmé looked up at us. She was curled up on the bed in a lacy sleeveless pyjama top and longer shorts than Satine. She looked like she had been in tears for quite a while. I shrugged my blazer and tie off and undid my top button before sitting on the side of the bed near her.

"Padmé what's wrong, Anakin's been so worried all day."  
She gave me a watery smile.

"He's sweet."  
I smiled reassuringly at her and she sat up.

"I… Satine… I can't do it."  
I looked at my girlfriend who was sat on the other side of the bed. She moved closer to me and slipped a hand into mine. She pulled me off the bed and dragged me towards the door. Her expression hadn't changed since I got here, it was a complete and utter poker face.

"Padmé, sleep. Do you want me to make you a drink?"  
Padmé shook her head and buried herself back in the duvet and Satine led me downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So I take it you weren't at the dentist today and Padmé wasn't at the doctors."  
I leant against the counter while Satine made a drink.

"Well that's half true, Padmé did go to the doctors."

**Satine POV:**

Obi raised an eyebrow at me to go on.

"Do you remember the other day when Padmé called me when I was at yours?"  
He nodded.

_Flashback:_

"_Obi, stop it."  
He was tickling the inside of my thigh._

"_No. it's funny watching you squirm."  
He rumbled in my ear. I giggled and tried to squirm out of his arms but the one around my waist was too tight. I had been trying to get him to stop for a while now but it just wasn't working. I whimpered slightly when his hand slid up and started to draw patterns on my stomach.  
He was lying on his back and I was curled into his side, admittedly my downfall with the tickling was the leg hooked over one of his legs. He had woken me up by tickling me about half an hour ago._

"_Oh really, and what about you?"  
He raised an eyebrow at me as I rolled on top of him and straddled his waist. Both of his hands found my waist and moved me backwards slightly so I was over his hips. I pried his hands off my waist and held them above his head. He just looked confused, I smiled and leaned down to ghost my lips over his. He tried to respond but I pulled away and started to go down his neck and chest with feather light kisses. He growled and tried to move his arms but I nipped his skin lightly with my teeth. I could sense his frustration and smiled against his skin, deciding to do one step further, I ground my hips into his. He groaned and tried to move his hands again. I pulled my head back to kiss him properly again. This time I let him respond and I slid the tip of my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth but this time we were interrupted by my commlink going off. I pulled away and made to get off him but Obi-Wan's hands had come free of my grip and he was once again holding my waist tightly._

"_Leave it, if it's important they'll call back."  
I raised an eyebrow._

"_But what if it's one of our friends…"_

"_They know you're at mine and it's early in the morning, no one will be up."  
He had a point. I looked back at him and giggled._

"_What?"_

"_It's funny watching you squirm."  
He scowled and flipped us over. I was still laughing when my commlink went off again. He groaned and I wriggled out of his arms.  
The interfering piece of technology cut off as soon as I picked it up. But the amount of missed calls showed anyway._

"_Eleven missed calls from Padmé?"  
I raised an eyebrow and Obi-Wan propped himself up on his elbows._

"_How come we didn't hear it?"  
I shrugged._

"_Maybe the amount of vibrating moved it so it was lying on the floor and not curled up in my jeans."  
He nodded and the commlink went off again. I answered it this time._

_*"Oh my gosh Satine, thank god you picked up! I need to talk to you. It's urgent!"  
She sounded upset._

"_I can tell it's urgent, Padmé what's wrong?"  
The sound of quiet sobbing came from the other end of the line. My expression must have betrayed how I was feeling since Obi-Wan leaned further over, he looked concerned._

"_Are you alone?"  
She asked quietly. I smiled at Obi-Wan and left the room quickly._

"_Now I am."  
I answered when I had locked myself in the bathroom._

"_Satine, I need your help to skip school tomorrow."  
She still sounded tearful._

"_Why, Padmé, what's happened?"  
I was getting really worried now._

"_Satine, I think I'm pregnant…"  
She whispered, still tear choked._

"_Are you sure?"  
I asked shakily. An unsure whimper came through the line as confirmation._

"_I've taken loads of tests. I need to go to the clinic but I don't want to go alone."  
The poor girl was in tears again._

"_Padmé calm down, I'll come with you. Do you want me to come over?"_

"_No, you're at Obi-Wan's aren't you?"  
She was still sniffling._

"_Yes I am. But I can leave now if you want me to."  
My voice refused to stay even._

"_No. Enjoy your day, but can I come over tonight?"_

"_Sure. Stay over if you want."_

"_Thank you so much."  
She sounded much less tearful now._

"_It's alright."  
I replied in what I hoped was a cheerful tone._

"_By the way, please don't tell Obi-Wan."_

"_I won't. I'll see you later then."_

"_Alright. Thank you."  
I said goodbye and hung up.*  
Sighing, I leant my head back onto the cool tiled wall. She was only eighteen and Anakin was going to be eighteen in a few months, what was going on? Not that a baby was a bad thing, I couldn't wait to have one, but not before I was twenty. A little girl with blonde hair and Obi-Wan's eyes.  
I had never heard Padmé or Anakin ever say they wanted a baby, they were serious, that much was very clear, but this was a huge step. What if they decided they couldn't do it, what if she decided to have an abortion? Tears sprung to my eyes, our views on abortion conflicted, I thought it was wrong- full stop, and Padmé thought it was right in some cases._

"_Satine, are you alright? You've been in there for a while…"  
Obi-Wan knocked on the door._

"_I'm fine."  
I wiped the tears away and checked my reflection, it was fine. No sign of the emotions that had just been there. I opened the door and smiled at Obi-Wan who was leaning on the door frame, dressed in nothing but his boxers._

"_Are you alright?"  
He looked really concerned._

"_I'm fine."  
I managed a smile and left the bathroom._

"_Is Padmé alright?"  
That got me._

"_She's fine."  
I answered with my back to him._

"_Satine, don't lie to me. What's going on?"  
He caught my arm and spun me round._

"_Nothing. Nothing is going on."  
He didn't look convinced._

"_You would tell me wouldn't you?"_

"_Of course I would. Now I need to get a jumper on, my underwear isn't very warm."  
I managed a half chuckle. He seemed to be convinced and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We disappeared back into his room but all intention of what we had been doing before had left my mind, all I wanted to do was curl up with my boyfriend in bed._

_End Flashback._

"I knew something was wrong as soon as you came out of the bathroom and only wanted to cuddle."  
I nodded and sat on the counter with my drink. He came to stand next to me.

"So is she pregnant?"  
He almost whispered. I nodded, still not looking at him.

"Wow. Does Anakin know?"  
I shook my head.

"Has she let you tell me?"  
I nodded and took a sip of my drink.

"What's she going to do? I mean she is only eighteen."  
I looked at him sharply.

"Don't even think it."  
He sat up on the counter next to me.

"She's keeping it. But she's scared of what Anakin is going to think or do. This is why you needed to know."  
I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. One of his arms came up to rub my back gently.

"I didn't know she wanted a baby."  
He half chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Neither did I. But she's going through with it."  
He hummed thoughtfully and leaned his head on mine.

"Is she going to tell people?"  
He asked after a while.

"No. we only have a few months left of school, no one will know."  
He nodded and I put my cup down and wrapped my arms around his torso. His other arm wound it's way around my waist.

"Right. So what do you want it to be?"  
I slapped his chest.

"Not the right time."  
He half chuckled again and I sighed but answered anyway.

"Boy."  
His arms tightened around me.

"Same. Although I bet Anakin would love a girl."  
I smiled.

"But a boy he could teach to drive and be all mechanical."  
I countered. We sat in silence again for a while.

"Should we go see how Padmé is?"  
He nodded and helped me down of the counter. We headed up stairs to see if she actually had fallen asleep yet like she needed to. The poor girl had barely slept last night and today hadn't been particularly nice.

Thankfully she was asleep, curled in my duvet but her face still looked tearful. Obi-Wan pulled me down across the hall into the office, or den rather.

"Much more private in here and Padmé needs sleep."  
He said quietly as he slumped down onto a beanbag chair. I smiled and he pulled me down too so I was curled in his lap.

"We can't do much more, Korkie loves it in here. Oh God! Korkie, I completely forgot! I should have set off to pick him up by now!"  
I jumped up and made to leave the room but Obi caught my hand.

"You stay here with Padmé, I need to get Sally too so I can pick him up at the same time, do you want me to bring them both here?"  
I nodded and kissed him when he stood up.

"I'll call the school now and let them know. Thank you."  
He smiled and I saw him out of the door. He kissed me again before he got in his speeder and drove off. I went back in to check on Padmé after ringing the school, she was awake and smiling at me despite the tears which had been running down her face.

"You two look so perfect together."  
She whispered I sat down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her, she leaned her head on my shoulder and we sat in silence for a while.

"You know, I had a scare a few weeks after we got back together."  
Padmé looked up at me in shock.

"Really?"  
I nodded.

"We were in such a rush the day you were all at their house that we forgot about protection. A few weeks later I skipped, but it turns out it was a stress related thing to do with winter show. Obi doesn't know."  
Padmé smiled.

"You two would make amazing parents though, you're both so mature and both know exactly what to do, like when Leia fell."  
I smiled.

"What's warranted all this?"  
I asked gently. She shrugged.

"Just thinking I guess. What do you think Anakin's going to be like?"  
I sighed. Anakin could be extremely immature at times, but he treated Padmé like a princess and was absolutely crazy about her. He might freak out about the baby at first but I'm sure he would calm down eventually.

"I don't know. You're best asking Obi-Wan when he comes back."

"He's coming back?"  
I nodded and smiled.

"He's gone to pick Sally and Korkie up."  
Padmé giggled. FINALLY! She's cheered up.

"You've trained him well."  
She giggled. I smiled and hit her shoulder playfully.

"Enough of that Padmé. Are you hungry?"  
She nodded.

"I'll make pasta then. Are you coming downstairs?"  
She nodded and we both went downstairs.  
Obi-Wan returned after half an hour with a tearful Korkie and Sally. My concern was immediately peaked when my boyfriend carried my nephew into the kitchen and set him down on the counter, assuring him everything was alright.

"What happened?"  
I asked him, shocked.

"He fell over on the way to the speeder and cut his knee."  
He said while bringing the little box of first aid supplies over. Korkie sniffed and pulled his trouser leg up. His knee was indeed cut and quite badly.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this Obi? Look at it!"  
I cried and hugged my nephew round his waist. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and buried his head in my neck.

"I'm sorry if this hurts Korkie, but I have to clean it so it doesn't get any nasty dirt in it."  
He nodded and Obi-Wan wiped an antibacterial wipe over it. Korkie's arms tightened around my neck and he started crying again. Obi-Wan smiled at me apologetically and stuck a bacta patch over his knee.

"All done!"  
He cried cheerfully and put the box away. Korkie looked at me and I wiped his tears away.

"Kiss it better Auntie Satine?"  
He asked quietly. I smiled at him and kissed his knee.

"Now are you staying up there until pasta's ready?"  
I asked. He nodded and started swinging his legs back and forward.  
Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around me from behind when I turned back to the pasta.

"Love you."  
He whispered. I hit him lightly in the face with the tomato-y spoon so sauce splashed over his cheek.

"You don't get a reply to that because you let my nephew fall over."  
I told him he just pushed me into the counter with his bottom half.

"Stop it. My four year old nephew's in the room."  
He chuckled into my hair and moved his arms lower around my waist, tightening them as well.

"Well give me the reply I want to hear, you've had no objection to saying it before now…"  
I tried to wriggle out of his arms but he wouldn't let free, I just giggled but finally managed to spin round in his arms and glare playfully at him.

"Alright. Love you too sweetie, now go set the table."  
He raised an eyebrow but nodded and I kissed him. Korkie made a noise like he was being sick and I pulled away to look at him questioningly.

"That's yuck! Why do you do it?"  
Obi-Wan and I grinned and started kissing again. Korkie kept making noises like he was going to be sick until we stopped because we were laughing. Obi lifted him down off the counter and asked him to help with setting the table, he nodded and when Obi left the room he ran into me and hugged my legs.

"What was he doing to you Auntie Satine?"  
He whispered. I crouched down and smiled at him.

"He was just being silly. Now go and help with the table."  
He still didn't look too sure.

"But you sounded like you didn't like it."  
I chuckled and hugged him.

"I did. He was only being silly Korkie, nothing's going to happen that I don't like where Obi-Wan is concerned. Alright?"  
He nodded and I let him go, he skipped off after Obi-Wan and left me in the kitchen.

After we had all eaten about an hour after Obi had brought Sally and Korkie back we were all in the living room, Korkie and Sally were playing on a games console connected to the huge TV, Padmé was reading and Obi and I were just curled up on the sofa, occasionally cheering Korkie or Sally's character on in their game.  
Well we were like this, until Obi's commlink went off, interrupting out quiet moment. He left the room to answer it but came in looking a little panicked.

"What's wrong?"  
I asked quietly when he had sat back down next to me and pulled my legs over his again.

"Anakin."  
I cringed and I'm sure Padmé looked up sharply.

"He's coming over. Theresa told him where I was since I wasn't at home. Padmé he didn't sound mad or annoyed, just worried."  
She breathed a sigh of relief when he addressed her and went back to her book, but her eyes kept flickering up to the window looking out at the driveway.

"What did he say?"  
I whispered to him.

"He was more angry with me than anyone, I told him not to go over to Padmé's because she might have just needed time alone and yet I'm here and it's common knowledge that you have a worse temper than Padmé."  
I giggled and he pulled me close. I curled into his chest and my head tucked perfectly under his chin.  
We stayed like this for a while until the sound of a door slamming outside made us both jump slightly. And Obi-Wan got up to go to the door, I followed and indicated for Padmé to stay sat down. She did and Obi and I met Anakin in the hall.

"Is Padmé here?"  
He asked, breathlessly. I nodded and he tried to push past me.

"Anakin, Korkie and Sally are in there too you can't just go charging in, Obi, take him upstairs to the den and I'll bring Padmé up."  
Obi-Wan nodded but Anakin seemed less enthusiastic. Obi finally managed to succeed in dragging him up the stairs and only when they had reached the top did I go back into the living room.  
Padmé looked very worried, I think she had heard everything that had gone on outside the door.

"It's alright, come on."  
I smiled she got up and grabbed my hand.

"You need to tell him, Obi-Wan and I will just wait outside the door in case something does happen."  
She smiled at me and we reached the door. I could hear Obi-Wan and Anakin's raised voices coming from inside. He was almost yelling at Obi-Wan for being a hypocrite, for coming here when he had told Anakin not to go to Padmé's Obi-Wan was countering this-or at least attempting to- by saying he didn't know Padmé was here and he wasn't being a hypocrite, per-say, he would have been if he himself had gone to Padmé's. Anakin didn't sound too happy about this, and there was a length of silence, too long for my liking so I opened the door, worried I might have found my boyfriend in an unconscious heap on the floor. He wasn't, and was stood with his back to us, Anakin was obviously very annoyed and was stood on the other side of the room. As soon as they heard the door open, they turned to us. Anakin almost visibly relaxed and Obi-Wan just looked slightly relieved. I pushed Padmé into the room and beckoned for Obi to come out. He did and I smiled reassuringly at Padmé before closing the door.

"I don't envy her right now."  
Obi whispered when the door was fully closed.

"No, I don't think I would be as composed as she is being right now, I think I would be either be in floods of tears if I was her age or absolutely ecstatic if I were older."  
I smiled Obi-Wan grinned too and slid his arms around my waist.

"You think about it then?"  
He grinned, I think I blushed and shrugged.

"Perhaps, now shush, I want to listen."  
I wriggled out of his arms and pressed my ear up against the door. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around me from behind and also pressed his ear up against the door, also pressing me close which I didn't mind at all. There was silence for a long time on the other side of the door, but eventually Anakin broke it.

"_What's wrong Padmé? You look like you've been crying and you weren't in today, I was really worried."  
_He sounded genuinely concerned.

"_Well, something's happened…"  
_Padmé announced timidly. I could imagine her wringing her hands or the bottom of her top right now.

"_Oh…"  
_I couldn't tell if Anakin had questioned her of he was just stating something. Did he think she was breaking up with him?

"_Yes, and I don't really know what to do."  
_Another_ 'Oh'_ from Anakin.

"_Ani, I'm pregnant."  
_Long silence and I looked up at Obi-Wan, He bit his lip and we turned our attention back to the room. The silence was still there.

"_That's wonderful!"  
_Anakin gasped. I heard Padmé make a noise of relief.

"_But what are we going to do? My parents surely won't like this and we're only eighteen."  
_She was getting worked up again.

"_We're not going to worry about anything. If something happens with your parents then I'm sure mom would let you move in."  
_I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"_But your house is so little and you don't really have much…"_

"_But this is my mom, she absolutely adores you."  
_I think Padmé breathed a sigh of relief.

"_But Ani, we're still in school."  
_I swear I heard Anakin chuckle.

"_And, are you planning on telling anyone?"  
_Padmé must have shaken her head.

"_Well then nobody will find out. We leave soon so no one will know."  
_Again with the smile in his voice.

"_Love you angel."_  
He muttered, god bless thin doors. I smiled up at Obi-Wan and he pulled me upright and tightly into his arms. I leant my head against his chest and he tucked his chin on top of my head.

"How long should we give them alone do you reckon?"  
He whispered. I shrugged.

"Sally and Korkie are still downstairs, we might need to check on them in a bit. Hey, stay over tonight, I haven't seen you all day."  
He chuckled and I looked up at him. He was grinning.

"Nothing like that Obi, or you're not staying."  
He pouted and I just smiled.

"Right, it's too quiet in there, they're not being left alone…"  
I changed the subject and opened the door. Anakin and Padmé were stood in the middle of the room, they were kissing, really innocently for once, but it was still in a room my nephew played in frequently.

"Alright you two, out. Go downstairs where we can keep an eye on you."  
They laughed at me but went down the stairs anyway. I made to follow them but Obi pulled me into the den and shut the door.

"What do you mean 'nothing like that'?"  
He pouted, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. Mine encircled his shoulders and he backed me up against the door.

"What I said, after today I've decided we are not doing that until we've graduated."  
I laughed. He flinched slightly.

"You're a cruel person you know that? But this is you, so I suppose I can wait."  
I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He pulled away.

"I was joking I hope you know…"  
I giggled. A look of sudden confusion swept across his face and a grin settled across his mouth.

"Thank god."  
He gasped and swept down to meet me halfway.  
We broke apart when we heard a knock on the door.

"Alright you two, out. Go downstairs where we can keep an eye on you."  
Anakin called cheekily from the other side of the door.

"Anakin disappear, we're not the ones who need to mature."  
We heard Padmé laugh from the other side of the door.

"You mean you knew before me?"  
Obi-Wan flinched and I just glared at him and pulled away to open the door. Anakin was stood on the other side looking at us accusingly, he definitely didn't look happy.

"He had to know Anakin. He's your best friend and knows you better than anyone, apart from Padmé so if you did freak out then he would have been the one to talk some sense into you."  
He still didn't look too happy even after my explanation.

"Why would I have freaked out though?"  
Obi-Wan sighed.

"Padmé didn't want to risk it. It was simply a just in case the worst happened. Anyway, Satine knew before me."  
Anakin's eyes turned back to me.

"I went with her today. That's why we weren't at school. And do you really think I wouldn't have known, she's been here since yesterday."  
He shrugged but looked like he had actually accepted it now which was good.

"Anyway, we're all still going downstairs."  
He strode off down the corridor, tugging Padmé with him. Obi-Wan looked down at me and bit his lip.

"Your fault. You brought it up."  
He shrugged in agreement and we followed them down the stairs .

**Next chapter I think might be from Shmi's perspective. Anyone know how Padmé's parents reacted to Luke and Leia?  
Please review…**


End file.
